Ecorché Vif
by Petitchaton
Summary: Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis un étudiant en première année. Je suis un invisible. Et pourtant, je suis différent. Je suis différent parce que j'ai 18 ans et que je me prostitue pour payer mes études.
1. Chapter 1

**Ecorché vif**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée originale de la fiction m'est venue grâce au livre « _Mes chères études_ » de Laura D.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure, drame et univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME : **Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un étudiant. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un invisible et pourtant, je suis différent de tous les autres. Je suis différent parce que j'ai 18 ans et que je me prostitue pour payer mes études…

**BETA :** Vif d'Or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et non, je n'étais pas morte. J'ai seulement été incroyablement débordée depuis plusieurs mois et je n'ai plus eu le temps ni l'envie de me consacrer à l'écriture. Je reviens donc après cette longue absence avec un prologue retravaillé parce que l'histoire va prendre un tournant différent de celui que j'avais envisagé au départ. J'ai également changé le titre pour qu'il cadre mieux avec l'histoire. Le chapitre 1 arrive bientôt !**_

_**J'adresse une énorme dédicace à **__Bleu d'Acier__** pour son écoute, ses conseils et son harcèlement perpétuel pour que je me remette à écrire. Ce prologue lui est donc entièrement dédié !**_

**OooooooooO**

**Prologue**

_**15 avril 2008**_

Je ne sais pas par quoi je suis supposé commencer.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis obligé de me présenter ou si je dois juste laisser les mots s'écouler de mon stylo pour venir mourir sur le papier. C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à un projet aussi imposant que celui d'écrire mon autobiographie. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce qui me pousse à écrire ce livre qui risque bien d'entacher à jamais ma réputation de journaliste à la plume aussi brillante qu'acérée lorsqu'il s'agit de dénoncer et de critiquer les problèmes de notre société.

Aux yeux de tous, je suis un modèle de vertu, de bonté et de générosité et pourtant, je vais détruire consciencieusement cette image qu'ils ont de moi. Je vais détruire un par un les clichés qui me collent à la peau depuis que j'ai pris la défense des opprimés et des malheureux. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter ma vie mais, quelque part au fond de moi, je sais qu'il est temps de briser la loi du silence.

Oui, il est temps de briser le silence qui a toujours pesé si lourdement sur mes épaules. Ce silence que j'ai entretenu pendant des années parce que la honte me dévorait les entrailles. Ce silence qui m'étouffe un peu plus chaque jour lorsque je fais semblant d'être comme tout le monde alors que je traîne derrière moi un passé impossible à effacer. Ce silence qui se devine à peine dans mes sourires hypocrites lorsque j'affirme que ma vie est un paradis alors que la nuit, il m'arrive encore de me réveiller les larmes aux yeux après un cauchemar qui me rappelle amèrement ce que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Je ne suis pas en colère, je tiens à le préciser.

Je n'éprouve pas de rancœur envers qui que ce soit. Peu importe si des personnes se reconnaissent dans le récit de ma vie. Peu importe aussi si ces personnes éprouvent de la honte ou des remords. Peu importe si cette histoire les laisse indifférents comme ils l'ont été par le passé. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier ou à trouver une raison valable à mes actes. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait avant tout pour moi et sans y être obligé.

Je ne suis pas né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre le luxe et l'aisance pendant mon enfance mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien pour autant. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à l'été de mes 18 ans, je ne m'étais même jamais considéré comme étant pauvre. Certes, les fins de mois étaient difficiles mais je ne manquais pas d'amour et d'attention comme certains gosses de riches fortunés mais si seuls en réalité.

Malgré leurs maigres revenus, mes parents ont tout fait pour me rendre heureux et pour me donner l'opportunité de vivre une vie bien meilleure que la leur. Être le fils ainé d'une famille de huit enfants d'immigrés m'a appris très tôt qu'il faut se battre pour s'imposer et pour réaliser ses rêves. Et j'avais un rêve. Un rêve magnifique qui me brûlait le cœur. Le rêve de faire des études et, d'un jour, pouvoir vivre autre chose que la misère, la faim et le froid.

C'est ce rêve qui a été à l'origine de mes problèmes. C'est cette ambition dévorante qui m'a conduit sur les chemins de la honte et de la perdition. J'aimerais dire que je regrette mais ce serait un mensonge. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu envie de m'inscrire à l'université et je ne regrette en aucun cas la vie que je mène aujourd'hui. Ce que je regrette, c'est d'avoir eu à sacrifier tant d'autres rêves pour réaliser celui de me sortir de la pauvreté de mes jeunes années.

En apparence, je suis comme tout le monde. Je suis un jeune homme de 28 ans à qui tout semble réussir. J'ai un travail que j'adore et qui me permet de vivre dans le luxe et l'abondance. Je partage la vie d'un homme merveilleux qui a su m'accepter tel que je suis. Ma vie pourrait être parfaite si seulement, je n'avais pas cette mélancolie latente au fond de moi dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser malgré mes efforts.

Si seulement, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de dévoiler enfin la vérité sur mon passé. Si seulement, je pouvais tourner la page sans avoir le sentiment que ce passé me poursuivra quoique je fasse. Si seulement, j'arrivais à fermer les yeux et à ne plus revoir inlassablement les mêmes images. Alors, je me suis décidé à écrire ce livre pour dévoiler la vérité que connaissent trop de jeunes étudiants pauvres comme moi et pour exorciser une fois pour toute mon mal de vivre.

Pourtant, j'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents et surtout de celle de mon père. James Potter a toujours mis la fierté et l'honneur en avant plan dans sa vie. Sa devise pourrait être « _plutôt mourir que de mendier quelque chose _» et j'ai été élevé, jours après jours, avec ce mantras que mon père me répétait inlassablement lorsque je me plaignais de notre manque d'argent. Nous étions pauvres, certes, mais nous avions quand même une fierté à défendre et l'honneur de ne devoir rien à personne.

Moi, je n'ai pas eu sa force et son courage de garder la tête haute jusqu'au bout. Peut-être ai-je moins de fierté que lui ou alors, peut-être que mon ambition de me construire une vie à l'abri du besoin dépassait toutes les notions d'honneur et de fierté qu'il m'avait enseignées. J'avais besoin d'argent pour payer les factures, les livres les études et pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue. J'avais besoin d'argent et j'étais prêt à tout pour en obtenir.

Cette année-là, j'avais 18 ans.

Je me rappelle encore de chaque détail comme si cela s'était passé hier. Si je ferme les yeux, je me revois dans le grand hall de marbre blanc de l'université et j'entends encore la rumeur des voix des personnes qui faisaient la file devant et derrière moi au guichet des inscriptions. Je peux encore sentir la douce odeur des livres que je dévorais à la bibliothèque pour être le meilleur et le premier en tout.

J'ai toujours naïvement cru que mes années d'études seraient les plus belles de ma vie. Je serais enfin loin du taudis qui me servait de maison depuis ma naissance et je pourrais me mêler à d'autres jeunes de mon âge sans avoir à tirer derrière moi mes sept frères et sœurs. Je pourrais aussi avoir des amis sans devoir m'inquiéter constamment du fait qu'ils voudraient sans doute voir, tôt ou tard, l'endroit où je vivais.

Je voyais mon entrée à l'université comme la fin d'un calvaire et surtout comme la fin de la honte. Parce qu'en grandissant, mes origines plus que modestes avaient commencé à me gêner. Que puis-je dire pour ma défense ? J'étais jeune et stupide comme le sont tous les jeunes. Je pensais qu'être pauvre était la pire honte que je devrais endurer au cours de mon existence. J'étais tellement innocent et je ne connaissais encore rien de la vraie honte et de l'humiliation.

Je ne savais pas encore qu'un jour, je me regarderais dans un miroir en ayant envie de vomir ce que j'étais et ce que je faisais pour de l'argent. Je ne savais pas que je devrais taire un secret aussi lourd que celui que je cache depuis 10 ans maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'un jour, c'est moi qui jetterais le déshonneur sur ma famille. Je pensais au contraire qu'ils seraient tous fiers de moi et de ma réussite.

Oui, cette année là, j'avais 18 ans. J'étais inscrit sous le nom d'Harry James Potter et je suivais les cours de Langes Romanes avec trois cents autres étudiants. Tout le monde semblait être brillant mais moi, j'étais un géni comparé à eux. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur et je devais impérativement réussir. Alors, je bossais comme un fou pour ne pas perdre ma bourse et pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez moi les mains vides.

J'étais ce qu'on qualifiait d'invisible ou de Monsieur tout le monde. J'étais intelligent mais je ne le montrais pas, préférant rester dans l'ombre plutôt que me retrouver projeté dans la lumière. Personne ne me remarquait et cela me convenait parfaitement puisque je faisais tout mon possible pour passer inaperçu. Je semblais être un garçon simple et mignon parmi tant d'autres garçons simples et mignons et pourtant, j'étais différent.

Complètement et irrémédiablement différent.

Parce que je me prostituais pour payer mes études.

Comment en suis-je arrivé à une telle extrémité ? Je me suis souvent posé la question et la seule réponse que j'ai trouvée à toujours été que j'avais cruellement besoin d'argent. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas la prétention d'affirmer qu'il n'existait pas d'autres moyens pour me sortir du gouffre financier dans lequel j'avais si facilement basculé. Il y avait sûrement des aides sociales que j'aurais pu obtenir à force de faire des démarches administratives. J'aurais pu sans doute prendre un seconde job à côté de mon travail de serveur qui me prenait déjà 5 soirées sur la semaine.

J'aurais pu faire tant d'autres choses plutôt que de me vendre mais il faut rester réaliste et reconnaître que cette solution était la seule qui me permettait de gagner 100 euros de l'heure. La première fois que je me suis prostitué, j'ai réalisé que mon père avait toujours eu raison lorsqu'il me disait que l'argent corrompait plus facilement que l'amour. J'ai compris ce jour-là, en me déshabillant face à un inconnu, qu'une simple liasse de billets pouvait acheter bien des choses sur cette terre.

Que cette liasse de billets posée sur la table de nuit pouvait m'acheter.

J'avais 18 ans et je me prostituais pour la première fois.

**OooooooooO**

_**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais que je n'ai pas changé grand-chose mais tout est important pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible. J'espère avoir droit à quelques petits reviews (je sais que je ne le mérite pas T-T) avec votre avis sur les modifications ou sur le prologue si c'est la première fois que vous le lisez et je reviens dans deux semaines avec le chapitre 1 qui sera un flash-back.**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Petitchaton**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Écorché vif**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée originale de la fiction m'est venue grâce au livre « _Mes chères études_ » de Laura D.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure, drame et univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis étudiant en Langues Romanes. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un invisible et pourtant, je suis différent de tous les autres étudiants. Je suis différent parce que j'ai 18 ans et que je me prostitue pour payer mes études…

**BETA :** Vif d'Or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** **Hello les gens ! Je suis vraiment désolée de publier la suite avec autant de retard mais cette histoire est très compliquée à écrire. J'ai changé de fil conducteur déjà une vingtaine de fois mais je pense ENFIN tenir mon idée générale. Cette fiction est difficile surtout dans le sens que je souhaite être réaliste dans ce que j'écris et que ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer les sentiments d'une personne qui se prostitue. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^**

**Je voudrais remercier **_Shana, lilian evans potter, Yubao, AdelheidRei, phenixnoir, Ushitora, Virginie2, bleuacier, Welva, natsuko, yaone-kami, Lilas (), P'tit lion, Nitya, Cricket32, ayuluna, miaka (), Omb66, Angel of Dark Wings, elo (), zelna (), lilywen, Paprika Star (), nadwen, Thecrasy, loveful, elena (), Caromadden, azadele, lise261, Clarimonde, yaoi gravi girl _**et**_ lilyp () _**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Désolée de ne pas faire de réponses individuelles mais je présume que vous préférez avoir un nouveau chapitre et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre (paraît que je dois étudier…), je poste tout de suite mais je vous répondrai la prochaine fois. En gros, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire vous plait et j'espère que la suite continuera à être à votre goût sinon n'hésitez pas à réclamer lol ! Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre un**

_**18 Octobre 1998 : Première fois**_

La honte.

Je crois que c'est la première chose dont je me souviens lorsque j'évoque le souvenir de ce que j'appelle pudiquement ma « _première fois _». La honte, c'est ce sentiment au goût amer et acide qui ne s'oublie pas. Qui ne s'oublie jamais, je crois. Même le temps qui passe ne change rien. Même mes souvenirs qui commencent à s'effacer ne me retirent pas le poids que j'ai sur l'estomac depuis ce fameux soir d'octobre.

La honte, c'est ce qui me donne envie de vomir, encore aujourd'hui, lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir. La honte, c'est ce qui me réveille la nuit lorsque les draps froids me font penser que Draco a enfin compris avec quel genre d'homme il partage sa vie. La honte, c'est ces milliers de larmes que je n'ai jamais versées. Par courage peut-être. Par lâcheté sûrement. Parce que pleurer signifierait accepter ce que j'ai fait alors que je vis dans le déni depuis dix ans.

Je me souviens que j'ai avant tout eu honte dans les regards lubriques et vicieux que mes clients posaient sur moi. Je me souviens que j'ai eu honte de montrer mon corps, que j'ai eu honte de permettre à des mains inconnues de s'égarer sur ma peau, que j'ai eu honte de laisser des étrangers se perdre en moi pour quelques billets déposés sur la table de chevet d'une chambre d'hôtel anonyme.

Je me souviens aussi avoir vécu, pendant des années, avec la peur au ventre à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse découvrir mon passé. Je me souviens avoir renoncé souvent à des histoires d'amour parce que je craignais d'être trop expérimenté, parce que j'avais peur que mes gestes me trahissent plus vite que mes mots, parce que je pensais que je ne saurais plus jamais capable d'éprouver du plaisir à faire l'amour après avoir été tant de fois baisé.

Aussi banal que cela puisse paraître, Draco a été la première personne à qui j'ai osé confier mon secret dans l'intimité de notre chambre avec la lumière éteinte pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux tristes et hantés. Je lui ai tout avoué, ou presque, parce que je peux affirmer que vivre dans une prison de silence, c'était presque aussi dur que d'être obligé de vendre mon corps alors que je n'avais que 18 ans.

En fait, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile.

Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait mal à ce point d'évoquer mes souvenirs. Je n'avais jamais réalisé, avant d'écrire ces lignes, à quel point mon passé me ronge comme un poison. C'est comme une lente et longue agonie sèche parce que je n'ai pas la force de pleurer et silencieuse parce que les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai fait sont pires que les actes que j'ai commis. C'est un peu comme si je souffrais d'une mort qui n'a pas de fin. C'est comme si je ressentais un pincement au cœur qui s'étire à l'infini. C'est comme si j'avais un creux dans l'estomac depuis dix ans et que rien ne pouvait combler ce vide.

Dix années de silence que je vais briser et je prie pour que Dieu, s'il existe, me donne la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce livre. Je prie pour qu'il me donne le courage d'avouer à mes proches l'inavouable, d'expliquer aux autres l'inexplicable, de mettre des mots sur des actes que je n'assume toujours pas. Mais, plus que tout, je prie pour qu'il donne à ma famille la bonté de me pardonner ce que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner à moi-même.

Oui, c'est dur de me souvenir de cette _nuit-là_ et pourtant, il me suffit à peine de fermer les yeux pour que tout me revienne. Je revois le couloir aux murs blancs et aux portes noires. Je sens de nouveau l'odeur des draps sur lesquels j'ai allongé mon corps en tentant d'oublier l'inconnu qui était à mes côtés. Je me rappelle de mon cœur tambourinant sourdement dans ma poitrine alors que je perdais mes dernières illusions dans ce lit anonyme avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

J'écris mais les mots sonnent creux. J'ai beau aligner les lettres les unes après les autres, toutes ces phrases manquent cruellement de sens. Aucun mot ne pourra jamais refléter ce que j'ai ressenti en vendant mon corps pour la première fois. Et j'ai conscience que mon récit part dans tous les sens. Je sais que je m'égare au fil de mes pensées sans vraiment donner un fil conducteur à mon histoire.

Alors, je ferme les yeux et je me souviens.

Je me rappelle avoir fixé le numéro _421_ pendant de longues minutes pour trouver la force de faire un pas de plus. Je me souviens du bruit sourd qui remplissait mes oreilles. Je me souviens de la transpiration qui mouillait mes mains et qui glissait le long de mon dos. Je me souviens de cette peur qui faisait trembler mes épaules, qui faisait trembler mon cœur et qui faisait pleurer mes yeux.

Je me souviens avoir réalisé ce jour-là que j'allais perdre mon dernier morceau d'innocence. Je me souviens avoir pensé que j'allais renoncer à tout ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais. Je me souviens avoir serré les dents, avoir fermé les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières en me répétant que perdre sa dignité valait mieux que de se retrouver sans le sous et à la rue. Je me souviens avoir voulu croire à m'en déchirer l'âme que vendre mon corps n'était pas une erreur ou un geste désespéré.

Je me souviens aussi avoir eu peur dans ce couloir vide pour la première fois de ma vie. Peur de quoi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas avec exactitude même aujourd'hui, même après tant d'années. Peur de la douleur peut-être. Peur de la honte sûrement. Peur de ne pas être assez fort pour vivre avec ce secret. Peur de ne pas être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma décision. Peur de perdre tellement plus que quelques illusions d'enfant.

C'est assez ironique de constater que je me rappelle du moindre détail de cette porte. Je revois sa couleur noire un peu écaillée. Je revois les chiffres qui se détachaient en peinture dorée. Je revois la poignée en métal qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Et si je me rappelle si bien de tout cela, c'est parce que cette porte représentait la limite qui, une fois franchie, ne permettrait aucun retour en arrière. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle a été. Après cette première fois, la seconde m'a déjà semblé moins difficile parce que, lorsqu'on se déteste, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer de se haïr encore un peu plus ?

Je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point c'est difficile d'expliquer mon geste sans tomber dans le mélodrame ou l'auto-apitoiement. Dieu seul sait, pourtant, que je ne souhaite pas la pitié des gens. La pitié m'a toujours donné envie de vomir surtout quand elle m'est adressée. Je n'ai même pas la prétention de vouloir que les autres me comprennent, je pense que ce serait trop demander et je n'aime pas me bercer d'illusions. Mes illusions, je les ai perdues à 18 ans quand j'ai découvert la prostitution et la facilité avec laquelle on tombe dedans.

Beaucoup trouveront cela révoltant, aberrant et idiot d'en être arrivé là alors qu'il y avait sans doute d'autres moyens. Certains liront par curiosité morbide mon histoire en s'interrogeant vaguement sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à une telle extrémité. Tout cela me fait sourire parce qu'il faut être dans ma situation pour entrevoir la peur et la folie qui m'ont donné l'idée de vendre mon corps pour quelques billets.

Vendre mon corps.

Me prostituer.

Les mots sont si vides comparé à l'horreur de la réalité.

Ne plus s'appartenir pendant une heure. Devenir simplement le jouet de quelqu'un qui fera de vous ce qu'il veut. Ne plus avoir le droit de ressentir la moindre émotion ou le plus petit sentiment. Juste se contenter d'être un corps anonyme qui apportera du plaisir à un inconnu pendant quelques minutes. Etre une poupée entre des doigts étrangers qui ne vous respecteront jamais comme vous le méritez.

Cette porte noire, je l'ai franchie en sachant qu'elle allait définitivement changer ma vie mais sans réaliser à quel point tout mon monde allait basculer après cette première fois. Je l'ai franchie avec la stupidité d'un adolescent de 18 ans sans comprendre ce que la prostitution représentait comme sacrifice. Je l'ai franchie avec pour unique certitude l'idée que j'abandonnais derrière moi ce que j'avais toujours été et tout ce en quoi je croyais.

L'honneur.

La dignité.

Le courage.

La bravoure.

La fierté.

L'honneur, c'était la force qui permettait à mon père de garder la tête haute malgré son manteau élimé. La dignité, c'était la beauté de ma mère dans une robe qui avait dû être à la mode vingt ans plus tôt. Le courage, c'était de travailler pour un salaire de misère tout en gardant le sourire des gens qui ne doivent rien à personne. La bravoure, c'était de n'avoir plus aucun sous mais d'offrir un cadeau de Noël aux enfants. La fierté, c'était l'union de notre famille face aux quolibets et à l'adversité.

Et j'ai franchi cette porte en sachant que j'allais détruire chaque précepte que mes parents m'avaient inculqué. J'ai simplement séché mes larmes et je suis entré dans cette chambre, la peur au ventre mais la tête remplie d'espoir. J'aurais pu renoncer mais ma vie n'aurait pas été mieux que celle de mon père et je voulais être tellement plus qu'un enfant d'émigré. J'ai serré les dents et je me suis souvenu des années passées à Poudlard à subir les moqueries parce que je ne devais ma place dans cet établissement qu'à mon intelligence et non pas à la fortune de mes parents.

Ces mots semblent dérisoires aujourd'hui car je sais, à présent, que l'argent ne vaut pas un tel sacrifice. J'ai abandonné derrière moi ma dignité d'être humain pour une liasse de billets, pour effacer de mon esprit les humiliations de mon enfance, pour me venger du mal qu'on m'avait fait. Pour tuer à jamais _Pauvre Pote Potter_ qui portait des vêtements usés et trop petits. Pour détruire _Potter le Pouilleux_ qui n'avait pas d'avenir à cause de la pauvreté de sa famille.

Mes poings se crispent lorsque je repense aux regards qui se posaient sur mes chaussures trouées et sur mes cheveux indisciplinés. Mais plus que tout, je me rappelle de l'après-midi pluvieux où, après une énième humiliation, je me suis juré que je changerais tout cela. Ce jour là, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais avoir faim ou froid. Je me suis juré que je ne manquerais plus d'argent parce que j'étais prêt à tout pour me sortir de la misère.

Oui, j'étais prêt à tout.

************************

**Flash Back**

« - Déshabillez-vous. »

La voix avait claqué, froide et impersonnelle, brisant le silence qui s'étirait depuis quelques minutes et, pour la première fois, Harry eut véritablement conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pour la première fois, il réalisa que son corps avait cessé de lui appartenir dès l'instant où il avait franchi la porte. Pendant une heure, il n'était rien de plus que le jouet de cet homme qui allait le payer pour avoir le droit de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Une partie de lui se révolta à l'idée de n'être qu'une jolie poupée dont le seul droit était de se plier aux ordres de son propriétaire occasionnel. Il avait envie de cracher au visage de cet inconnu son mépris pour les êtres comme lui. Il avait envie de lui crier sa haine et sa rancœur jusqu'à s'en déchirer la gorge, jusqu'à en avoir les cordes vocales brisées. Il avait envie de lui lacérer le visage pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait déjà été obligé d'endurer à cause de sa condition de pauvre et d'émigré.

Pourtant, malgré la colère qui grondait dans son ventre, il ne fit rien de tout cela. C'est à peine si une grimace déforma ses traits lorsqu'il sentit la vague d'injustice monter dans son corps. C'est à peine si ses poings se crispèrent l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'il combattait du mieux qu'il pouvait son caractère naturellement emporté et révolté. C'est à peine si ses paupières brûlèrent parce qu'il retenait ses larmes, parce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer maintenant que sa décision était prise.

Au final, sa contrariété s'exprima par un discret froncement de sourcils parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'obéir docilement. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu le choix depuis sa venue au monde. Il avait toujours plié devant les autres parce qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un grain de poussière sur leurs vêtements impeccables et dispendieux. Et encore, il était un grain de poussière étranger.

Mais lui, il rêvait d'être une étoile.

Il rêvait de fortune et de gloire et la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de toucher du bout des doigts son rêve, c'était les diplômes qu'il obtiendrait à force de travail et d'effort. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant ! Non, il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer alors qu'il était arrivé là où personne ne croyait qu'il pourrait aller. Il ne pouvait pas reculer alors que son rêve était à portée de main et qu'il lui suffisait juste de faire un effort supplémentaire pour obtenir la certitude qu'il pourrait rester à l'université.

Et c'est ce rêve fou qui enflammait son esprit depuis son enfance qui le poussa à déboutonner sa chemise malgré la nausée qui enserrait sa gorge, malgré les larmes qui brûlaient ses paupières, malgré sa dignité bafouée qui lui contractait le ventre et malgré la peur qui lui dévorait impitoyablement les entrailles. La chemise de coton blanc glissa le long de ses bras avant de venir s'échouer silencieusement sur la moquette sombre de la chambre.

L'homme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et c'est à peine s'il semblait faire attention au prostitué qui lui faisait face. Malgré lui, Harry se permit d'espérer que l'inconnu se contenterait de le regarder sans ressentir le besoin de le toucher même s'il savait cet espoir vain et puéril. Qui paierait 100 euros pour regarder un corps nu ? Lentement, il entreprit de retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'attaquer finalement à son pantalon qui partit rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol.

Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il réalisa avec effarement qu'il se tenait debout, presque nu, devant un parfait inconnu qui allait le sauter d'ici quelques minutes. Un inconnu qui allait le baiser pour 100 euros. Pour 100 misérables euros, cet homme obtenait le droit de caresser son corps avec tendresse ou de lui lacérer cruellement la peau avec les ongles et les dents si cela l'enchantait.

Pour 100 minuscules euros, cet homme avait le droit d'apprendre ses formes fines et rondes avec patience et langueur ou avec brutalité et rapidité si cela lui plaisait davantage. Pour 100 putains d'euros, il allait laisser un inconnu s'enfoncer en lui et prendre son pied sans amour, sans tendresse, sans mots doux avec rien d'autre de plus qu'un désir primaire et animal à assouvir. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de son visage parce qu'il savait, maintenant, qu'il ne valait pas plus que 100 euros.

Parce qu'il réalisait, à présent, qu'il s'estimait à 100 euros et pas à un centime de plus vue que c'était lui qui avait fixé le tarif. Parce que cet argent était en train de l'acheter avec une facilité déconcertante même s'il se donnait envie de vomir. Et, soudain, il eut terriblement honte. Il avait honte de son corps mince et légèrement musclé qui semblait captiver l'inconnu qui respirait un peu plus vite à présent. Il avait honte de son manque de fierté qui l'avait poussé à choisir la facilité plutôt que le combat pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Une rougeur envahit ses joues lorsqu'il entendit les bruissements de vêtements caractéristiques d'une personne en train de se déshabiller. Ensuite, l'homme quitta tranquillement le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis depuis le début pour s'approcher de lui. Il semblait être un habitué de ce genre de rendez-vous car aucune hésitation ne se devinait dans ses gestes et Harry avait conscience qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être le premier prostitué que son client se payait avec cette désinvolture révoltante.

Lorsque l'homme ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il put enfin distinguer son corps mince et noueux qui n'était pas aussi monstrueux qu'il se l'était imaginé. Dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait les traits du visage maigre et angulaire. Un nez crochu et trop long, des petits yeux noirs et humides et une fine bouche qui marquait d'un trait amer tout le reste. Une peau diaphane, presque translucide, où les veines bleues se détachaient en créant un étrange contraste coloré.

Lentement, son client se pencha vers lui pour effleurer de ses lèvres la ligne de sa mâchoire alors que ses mains se perdaient sur son corps dénudé. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se détendre sous les caresses aussi légères que des plumes. Mais, inlassablement, il repensait à la liasse de billets posée sur la table de nuit et au fait qu'il ne faisait cela que pour de l'argent. Il ne pouvait pas prendre du plaisir alors que l'idée qu'il était en train de se vendre ne cessait pas de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

L'inconnu retraça patiemment son visage avec sa bouche et Harry soupira discrètement souhaitant presque que son client le prenne immédiatement parce que l'attente était pire que l'action. Parce qu'imaginer ce qui allait suivre le terrorisait davantage que le fait de vivre sa première expérience sexuelle avec un homme. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de tendresse avec cet étranger. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit gentil avec lui. Il voulait juste que tout cela soit terminé le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et se plonger dans ses livres.

Et peut-être réussir à oublier.

Oublier cet après-midi où il avait perdu définitivement tout sens de l'honneur et de fierté. Oublier la honte qu'il ressentait dans son ventre à l'idée de se donner au premier venu, lui qui n'avait connu qu'une seule fille jusqu'à présent. Oublier le désarroi qui remplirait le visage de sa mère si jamais elle venait à découvrir ce qu'il avait dû faire pour garder son appartement minable dans son quartier misérable.

Oublier le regard d'incompréhension qu'aurait son père en apprenant que son fils avait effacé de sa mémoire les préceptes qu'il lui avait enseignés depuis son plus jeune âge. Ces préceptes qui disaient qu'être pauvre n'était pas une honte mais seulement une réalité qu'il fallait accepter. Ces préceptes qui répétaient que, même lorsqu'on n'avait rien, on possédait toujours une fierté et que cette fierté était la plus belle arme qu'on pouvait avoir contre le monde.

Oublier aussi les yeux noirs pour se rappeler du regard bleu de Luna. Oublier le corps mince et noueux pour se souvenir du corps doux et rond de son ex-petite amie avec qui il aurait pu passer sa vie à faire l'amour. Oublier les cheveux noirs et raides pour revoir des cheveux blonds et bouclés qui s'étalaient comme un soleil d'été. Oublier qu'il se prostituait pour se souvenir que Luna attendait son retour avec ce calme et cette patience qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Oublier qu'il allait la tromper pour se rappeler qu'elle lui pardonnerait de l'avoir quitté pour poursuivre ses études.

Harry revint sur terre lorsque l'homme empoigna brusquement son menton entre ses longs doigts crochus pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience du fait qu'il avait détourné son visage alors que son client parcourrait son corps avec passion et dévotion. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que ses gestes trahissaient son dégoût pour cet homme et son envie d'être autre part qu'ici.

Il comprit rapidement ce que l'inconnu comptait faire et, soudain, l'idée de laisser cet homme avoir ce geste si intime et si amoureux envers lui, lui sembla intolérable. Parce que seule Luna avait goûté à ses lèvres et parce qu'elle l'avait fait en lui murmurant combien elle l'aimait et combien elle voulait être sa petite-amie. D'un geste sec, il chassa la main qui enserrait son visage et il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre.

« - Pas la bouche. »

Si l'inconnu fut surpris par sa remarque qui sonnait davantage comme un ordre, il n'en montra rien alors qu'il recommençait à embrasser sa mâchoire le plus naturellement du monde comme s'ils étaient deux amants et non pas un client et un prostitué. Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et il avait de plus en plus envie de vomir. Pourtant, il n'esquissa aucun geste pour se dégager de l'étreinte de l'inconnu.

C'est à peine s'il se tendit lorsque l'homme se mit à parler dans un murmure incessant mais presque inaudible alors que ses mains s'emballaient et que sa bouche se faisait plus gourmande et plus exigeante. L'homme répétait continuellement combien il était parfait de la tête aux pieds, combien il aimait ses cheveux noirs et son corps mince et musclé et combien il l'aimait lui, le prostitué, parce qu'il lui ressemblait.

Harry suivit docilement son client lorsque celui-ci l'attira vers le grand lit aux draps de soie noire qui n'attendait que leurs deux corps pour être enfin utile. Il s'allongea en priant silencieusement pour que tout soit vite terminé, pour que cette première fois soit déjà derrière lui mais l'inconnu semblait en vouloir pour son argent et, inlassablement, il caressait son corps avec une admiration et une dévotion qui lui donnait l'envie folle de se trancher les veines.

Le plus dur était sans doute de constater le manque de réaction de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre les mains expertes de l'homme qui tentait, pourtant, de lui donner du plaisir. Mais son sexe était comme mort et seul le vide semblait envahir son corps au gré de la danse des doigts et des lèvres de l'inconnu sur sa peau. Seul le vide habitait son cœur aussi et quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues à cette idée.

Brusquement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte pour s'allonger sur le ventre en tentant d'imaginer des choses agréables pour se stimuler un peu. Peut-être que s'il se rappelait de Luna et de ses caresses, il pourrait éprouver un minimum de plaisir. Mais il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il se vendait pour de l'argent et la honte le clouait toujours un peu plus sur le matelas alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs recommençait à le caresser comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa froideur.

Lorsqu'il comprit que son corps était incapable de réagir, il tenta de focaliser son esprit sur tout sauf sur le fait qu'il était en train de se vendre. Mais c'était impossible de penser à autre chose et une peur sourde envahissait sournoisement son ventre. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était important ou non qu'il soit en érection pour être un bon prostitué et il ne voulait pas que l'homme aux cheveux noirs parte sans lui avoir donné l'argent pour lequel il était en train de se couvrir de honte.

À cette idée révoltante, il mordit l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier combien il détestait son client. Oui, il détestait cet inconnu pace qu'il avait de l'argent, parce qu'il aimait les hommes et parce qu'il allait le baiser sans le moindre remord. Et il se haïssait encore plus parce qu'il restait passif et docile, parce qu'il se laissait faire pour quelques euros qui lui permettraient de finir la semaine sans avoir à s'inquiéter.

C'est à peine s'il avait encore conscience de son corps et de celui de son client. Il était enfermé dans la prison intérieure de son esprit qui tentait de se révolter contre ce qu'il était en train de faire. De toute façon, il ne voulait rien ressentir et il enfonça plus profondément son visage dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il fut obligé d'écarter les jambes. Il mordit le tissu doux et fin pour retenir le sanglot qui agitait ses épaules alors que l'inconnu se glissait derrière lui dans un mouvement souple et silencieux.

L'envie de vomir revint plus forte à ce moment-là surtout lorsqu'il repensa au corps de Luna et à ses yeux si bleus, si grands et si plein de confiance. Son cœur se déchira dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la caresse de ses petites mains qui n'hésitaient jamais comme si donner du plaisir à un garçon avait toujours fait partie de sa vie alors qu'il était son premier petit-ami.

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule lorsque les mains expertes de l'inconnu quittèrent son corps pour ne plus revenir. Une peur sourde se logea dans sa gorge et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit que l'homme était en train d'enfiler un préservatif. Gentiment, l'inconnu étala du lubrifiant sur son sexe en lui murmurant quelques mots rassurants.

Mais il n'était pas rassuré du tout.

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier sexe masculin qu'il voyait et l'idée que cela allait le pénétrer ne l'effrayait pas plus que cela. Non, il craignait surtout la douleur qui accompagnait si souvent la sodomie selon ce qu'il avait entendu et lu. C'était la première fois qu'il allait être intime avec un homme mais il ne considérait pas pour autant qu'il était en train de donner sa virginité au premier venu. Non, son innocence, il l'avait perdue avec Luna un matin de décembre dans sa chambre miteuse et il remerciait le ciel pour cela car il n'aurait pas supporté de découvrir le sexe en se prostituant.

« - Détends-toi et ça passera tout seul. »

Lentement, il acquiesça avant de replonger la tête dans l'oreiller pour dissimuler ses larmes, sa tristesse, sa colère, sa peur et sa honte. Il mordit violement le coussin, arrachant le tissu de ses dents, alors que l'inconnu poussait délicatement en lui caressant le dos avec les paumes de ses mains. Il avait mal mais pas autant que ce qu'il s'était imaginé et il devait reconnaître que son client était doux et patient comme s'il savait que c'était la première fois.

Et il vomissait de tout son être cette douceur dont il ne voulait pas. Quelque part au fond de lui, il aurait préféré que l'inconnu soit violent, brusque, égoïste dans son plaisir et monstrueux comme cela, il aurait pu le détester plus qu'il ne se détestait lui-même. Comme cela, il aurait pu en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même pour tout ce gâchis, pour toute cette humiliation qu'il était en train de s'infliger. Il aurait aimé pouvoir haïr cet homme plus qu'il ne se haïssait.

Mais son client n'était absolument pas cruel. Au contraire, il n'était que tendresse et caresse. Il n'était que douceur et langueur et des mots d'amour s'échappaient inlassablement de ses lèvres. Doucement, il commença à bouger tout en parcourant de sa bouche sa nuque contractée et Harry eut horriblement conscience que l'homme ne le baisait pas mais qu'il lui faisait l'amour comme il avait sans doute envie de faire l'amour à ce _Sirius_ dont il ne cessait pas de répéter le nom alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus vite dans son corps.

Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de son épaule droite le tirant brusquement de la torpeur dans laquelle il avait plongé et, timidement, il se permit de jeter un regard en arrière pour déterminer la source de l'eau qui glissait sur sa peau. Ce qu'il lut à ce moment-là sur le visage de son client lui tordit les entrailles encore plus que la honte qui lui mangeait déjà le ventre.

L'homme était en train de pleurer.

Les larmes glissaient doucement le long de ses paupières closes avant de parcourir la peau blanche de son visage contracté en une expression à mi-chemin entre l'extase et la douleur. Ensuite, les perles salées se perdaient sur son épaule où son client avait appuyé son menton et, plus que jamais, il réalisa que l'inconnu n'était pas avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôtel mais qu'il était au contraire très loin de cet endroit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sûrement avec ce Sirius.

Lorsqu'enfin l'inconnu se tendit au-dessus de lui, Harry sut que la fin de son calvaire était arrivée. Et même la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour son premier client ne pouvait pas effacer le sentiment de dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme en même temps. Son dégoût parce qu'il se payait un prostitué pour calmer sa libido qu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas assouvir avec son Sirius.

L'inconnu se retira et, presqu'aussitôt, Harry le repoussa sur le côté pour quitter précipitamment le lit. Il s'élança dans la salle de bain où il put enfin vomir. Il s'était retenu depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre mais, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Il avait honte, tellement honte, qu'il se sentait mourir à chaque nouvelle inspiration.

Ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus violents alors qu'une douleur sourde se logeait dans le bas de son dos lui rappelant ce qu'il venait de faire. Un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir une lame de rasoir à porter de mains. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir se taillader comme il le voulait, il empoigna violement ses cheveux pour tirer dessus avec force, pour planter ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu, pour se faire mal physiquement comme il avait mal au cœur.

Éperdu, il releva la tête cherchant des yeux un objet pour lacérer sa peau, pour déchiqueter son visage, pour détruire ce corps qui le remplissait de dégoût maintenant qu'il s'était vendu. Parce qu'à présent, il était vraiment une _pute_. Il n'était même plus un prostitué, ce terme était encore trop beau et trop propre pour s'accorder avec lui. Il n'était qu'une catin de bas étage. Il n'était qu'un cul dans lequel des inconnus allaient se perdre avant de lui jeter quelques billets au visage qui lui rappelleraient sa fierté bafouée et piétinée par l'argent.

À cette idée, il replongea la tête dans la cuvette d'émail blanc alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée lui soulevait douloureusement les épaules et il vomit pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Il vomit sa honte, il vomit sa douleur, il vomit ce qu'il était devenu pour 100 putains d'euros. Il resta agenouillé pendant un long moment, la tête toujours plongée dans la toilette, pleurant bruyamment sans trouver en lui le courage de faire face à son client.

Celui-ci devait être en train de se moquer de lui et de son manque de professionnalisme. L'inconnu devait sûrement regretter d'avoir fait appel à un étudiant débutant et maladroit qui ne savait même pas simuler un minimum de plaisir. En plus d'être devenu un moins que rien qui vendait son corps pour de l'argent, il ne pouvait même pas se vanter d'être un moins que rien doué dans l'art de se faire baiser par n'importe qui.

Il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'une main se perdit dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés en une douce caresse apaisante et réconfortante. Il fut plus qu'étonné de voir que l'inconnu le regardait avec une once d'inquiétude et de tristesse dans les yeux. Comme si lui aussi regrettait qu'il soit obligé d'en arriver à une telle extrémité pour pouvoir financer ses études. Cette pensée ridicule lui arracha un léger sourire.

Doucement, avec cette tendresse qu'Harry vomissait plus encore que le mépris dont l'homme aurait pu faire preuve à son égard, son client lui essuya le visage avec une serviette humide avant de l'enlacer fermement pour l'aider à se relever malgré ses jambes tremblantes et la douleur lancinante qui s'était installée dans le bas de son dos. L'inconnu le guida jusqu'au lit aux draps défaits dont la simple vue lui amena une nouvelle vague de larmes et de sanglots.

« - La première fois est toujours la pire. Après, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. »

Gentiment, l'homme se saisit d'un mouchoir en papier et il entreprit de lui essuyer patiemment le visage pour effacer les traces humides qui maculaient encore sa peau. Avec un petit sourire, il tendit à Harry ses vêtements chiffonnés qu'il avait abandonnés sur le sol. Harry s'empressa de les enfiler alors qu'un sentiment indéfini de honte le remplissait face à sa nudité et à son corps.

« - Tu as été parfait. Un peu timide mais ça ne me dérange pas. Quel est ton prénom ? »

La voix était différente de celle qu'il avait entendue jusque là. Elle était un peu plus rauque qu'au début, un peu plus triste aussi et douloureusement pitoyable. Harry crut déceler une souffrance immense dans les yeux noirs de cet homme qui semblait ne pas vouloir reprendre pieds dans la réalité. La main de son client vola jusqu'à son visage où il effleura pensivement la peau douce et imberbe de ses joues.

« - Ha…Harry. »

« - Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Harry. Je m'appelle Severus. »

**Fin du Flash Back**

************************

La honte que j'ai éprouvée ce jour-là en me laissant baiser par un inconnu ne m'a plus jamais quitté depuis. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de vomir lorsque les souvenirs refont surface. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de taillader mon visage avec une lame de rasoir. Juste pour voir ce que cela me ferait d'avoir mal autre part qu'à l'âme. Juste pour abîmer mes traits, pour salir ma beauté, pour détruire ce qui a poussé tant d'hommes à me payer pour avoir le droit de me toucher.

Severus.

Mon premier client et, certainement, mon client le plus fidèle. Cet homme, je le hais presque autant que je lui suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir sorti de la prostitution sans vraiment le savoir, sans réaliser qu'il allait perdre son jouet préféré. Grâce à lui, je peux écrire ce livre en espérant peut-être pouvoir changer les choses. En espérant ouvrir les yeux des gens sur un phénomène bien réel que beaucoup préfère ignorer.

Je sais déjà que certains me crieront qu'il y avait d'autres solutions et je suis prêt à leur faire face. Je suis plus que prêt à leur demander ce qu'ils auraient fait à ma place, quelles décisions ils auraient prises, comment ils auraient géré l'urgence du moment et la peur de ne pas s'en sortir. Il y avait d'autres moyens, je suis le premier à le reconnaître, mais ce n'est pas si facile de concilier les études et un travail, de concilier la dure réalité de la vie et la douceur des rêves que l'on désire réaliser.

J'écris parce que je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir à prendre la même décision que celle que j'ai prise un soir d'octobre alors que je n'avais que 18 ans et aucun adulte pour me guider dans mes choix. J'écris parce que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi de vivre avec la même honte que j'éprouve, avec le même sentiment de terreur à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse deviner mon passé simplement en regardant mes yeux hantés par trop de mauvais souvenirs.

J'écris parce que je ne supporte plus l'ignorance des gens. J'écris parce que je déteste leur façon de juger sans savoir, de mépriser sans comprendre. J'écris parce que je veux que le monde entier réalise ce que cela représente de vendre son corps à des inconnus, nuit après nuit, jour après jour. J'écris parce que se prostituer est une blessure qui ne guérit jamais. Ni avec le temps, ni avec l'amour, ni avec l'oubli que bien des substances peuvent apporter.

Chaque matin, je me lève avec ça et chaque soir, je me couche avec ça. Depuis dix ans, ma vie s'est arrêtée à ce soir d'octobre. Alors, j'écris pour exorciser mon passé une fois pour toute et pour m'apporter la paix. J'écris parce que je ne veux plus vivre avec mes secrets. J'écris parce que je crois qu'avouer tout ce que j'ai fait pour de l'argent me permettra sûrement de tourner la page.

J'écris parce que réaliser un rêve ne devrait pas avoir de prix.

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que je suis assez réaliste dans les sentiments que je donne à Harry. Finalement, j'ai préféré alterner un POV interne et un flash back car c'est plus facile de décrire les sentiments quand on parle à la première personne. J'espère avoir plein de reviews même si je suis très en retard dans la publication et j'ai hâte de lire vos théories et vos réactions. **

**À votre avis, en quoi Severus va-t-il permettre à Harry de quitter la prostitution ?**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne merde aux étudiants qui vont être en examens comme moi en janvier T-T**

**Bizzzzzooooooooo**

**Petitchaton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Écorché vif**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée originale de la fiction m'est venue grâce au livre « _Mes chères études_ » de Laura D.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure, drame et univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis étudiant en Langues Romanes. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un invisible et pourtant, je suis différent de tous les autres étudiants. Je suis différent parce que j'ai 18 ans et que je me prostitue pour payer mes études…

**BETA :** Vif d'Or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** **Hello les gens ! Je suis vraiment désolée de publier la suite avec autant de retard mais cette histoire est très compliquée à écrire. J'ai changé de fil conducteur déjà une vingtaine de fois mais je pense ENFIN tenir mon idée générale. Cette fiction est difficile surtout parce que je souhaite être réaliste dans ce que j'écris et que ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer les sentiments d'une personne qui se prostitue. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^**

**Je voudrais remercier **_Ligeia (), lise261, Vif d'or, Thecrasy, lilian evans potter (), Cricket32, Virginie2, Ushitora, Nienna-lo, lilywen __hasuu_ **pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement ! Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre deux**

_**Décembre 1998 : La chute **_

Dans une vie, il y a toujours un moment où l'on grandit trop vite. Adieu l'enfance et l'innocence. Adieu les beaux souvenirs d'une vie simple et sans problème. Tout à coup, il est temps de faire le bilan et on sait que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Cet instant, je l'ai vécu un soir d'hiver face à l'écran d'un ordinateur lorsque j'ai compris que je ne m'en sortirais pas et que mon ventre qui criait famine, ainsi que les factures qui s'amoncelaient sur le bureau, auraient raison de ma détermination et de ma volonté de rester digne.

J'avais 18 ans.

Et c'était bien trop jeune pour prendre _**LA**_ décision qui allait changer le cours de ma vie. Je sais que beaucoup s'indigneront en me rappelant que j'ai préféré la voie de la facilité mais, sur le moment, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'avais essayé vainement de trouver une solution à mon problème d'argent. Après avoir vendu mon corps, j'avais réalisé que je ne voulais pas de cette existence. Je ne voulais pas baisser les yeux devant chaque personne que je croisais par crainte qu'elle ne lise dans mon regard ce que j'avais fait. Je ne voulais pas pleurer chaque matin parce que je me sentais sali, utilisé et souillé.

Je ne voulais pas que mes parents apprennent jusqu'où mon ambition m'avait poussé à aller. J'étais leur petit prince et je voulais le rester. J'étais leur garçon, presque modèle, à qui ils pardonnaient tout. J'étais peut-être un peu trop têtu et borné. J'étais sûrement insolent et obstiné. J'étais sans aucun doute dévoré par l'ambition et mon envie de réussir ma vie mieux que le reste de ma famille. J'étais tout cela pour eux.

Mais je n'étais certainement pas un traîné.

Lorsqu'on a 18 ans, on ne se prostitue pas pour de l'argent de poche. On ne vend pas son corps à des inconnus pour se payer des vêtements à la mode ou pour s'offrir un bon repas dans un restaurant. On le fait lorsqu'on est acculé au pied du mur et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. On le fait en se persuadant que ce n'est que provisoire, que ce n'est que pour se sortir du rouge et qu'on ne recommencera plus jamais.

Après cette première fois désastreuse avec Séverus, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Je m'étais vendu mais je ne le referais plus. J'avais cédé à l'appel de l'argent facile et rapidement gagné parce que je m'étais retrouvé dans l'urgence. Mais, maintenant que mes factures et mon loyer étaient payés, j'allais trouver de l'argent de façon honnête. Peut-être que je pouvais obtenir une seconde bourse ou alors, je pouvais prendre un second job. Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

J'avais encore des illusions à l'époque. Je n'avais pas encore connu cet instant qui ressemble à un morceau d'éternité et qui, pourtant, ne dure qu'une seconde où l'on bascule définitivement dans le monde des adultes sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé, à ce moment-là, que le piège s'était refermé sur moi et qu'il était déjà trop tard pour changer de chemin.

Je pense que les étudiants qui se prostituent pour payer leurs études, caressent tous ce rêve insensé et fou de sortir de la prostitution. On est tous pareil finalement. On se dit que cet argent est sale et qu'on n'en veut pas. On se répète qu'on vaut beaucoup plus que cela et qu'on mérite mieux. On essaie de se convaincre qu'on n'est pas des putes et qu'on ne va pas le devenir.

Si seulement, les évènements s'étaient enchainés moins vite. Si seulement, je n'avais pas trébuché sur cette logique bizarre qui m'a fait penser que la prostitution pouvait être une solution. Même si ce n'était que provisoire, je n'aurais jamais dû être attiré par les tarifs faramineux que l'on peut exiger lorsqu'on vend son corps. Si seulement, j'avais compris dans quoi j'étais en train de tomber sans m'en rendre compte, sans réaliser que j'étais sur le point de perdre beaucoup plus que ma dignité, mon honneur et mon corps.

Si seulement, tout avait été différent.

Je crois que la chute aurait été moins dure.

************************

**Flash Back**

« - Je vous en prie… »

« - Je suis désolée, Monsieur Potter, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Vous disposez déjà d'une bourse et d'un soutient financier de l'université. »

Harry leva un regard suppliant vers la vieille femme qui lui faisait face. Un instant, il se demanda combien d'étudiants en larmes et désespérés Minerva McGonagall voyait défiler tous les jours devant son bureau. Il se demanda combien de fois elle devait serrer les poings en leur annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour eux. Il se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui avouait qu'il s'était prostitué quinze jours auparavant pour payer son loyer et ses factures.

Soudain, cette pensée lui tordit désagréablement les entrailles et une brusque rougeur envahit ses joues alors qu'une image de lui, nu sur un lit avec un inconnu aux cheveux noirs, traversait son esprit. Rapidement, il baissa la tête pour fixer d'un regard vide ses mains tremblantes qui se crispaient sur le tissu de son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant cette étrangère. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant même si les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

« - Je…Je comprends. Merci pour tout. »

Il se leva précipitamment, ignorant le geste de la vieille femme qui avait voulu le retenir. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne supportait pas le regard désolé qu'elle posait sur lui comme si sa pauvreté était une malédiction. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour savoir que ses chaussures miteuses et son vieux manteau élimé avaient de quoi faire rougir d'embarras n'importe quelle personne sensée qui avait un peu de fierté. Et lui, Harry James Potter, était quelqu'un d'immensément fier. Il avait dû faire un effort considérable pour mettre son orgueil de côté et venir mendier de l'aide au service social de l'université.

En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva sur le trottoir où il s'arrêta ne sachant pas où aller. Une pluie fine et glaciale tombait du ciel et elle s'incrustait vicieusement dans ses vêtements. Un frisson agita ses épaules et il jura, une fois de plus, contre le froid intense qui semblait ne jamais vouloir le quitter. En moins d'un mois, il avait perdu près de dix kilos. Son budget nourriture avait été considérablement diminué afin de faire face aux autres dépenses indispensables qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de gros mais, à présent, il était mince voir même un peu maigre.

Il contempla distraitement ses poignets fins se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait repousser ses limites. La semaine passée, il s'était évanoui au milieu d'un cours entraînant dans sa chute ses affaires qui s'étaient répandues avec fracas sur le sol de l'auditoire. Son malaise avait duré à peine quelques secondes mais cela avait été suffisant pour attirer les regards sur lui. Cela avait été largement suffisant pour que les autres commencent à se poser des questions.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était son ventre qui l'avait trahi en gargouillant bruyamment pour protester contre le manque de nourriture. Le rouge aux joues, il avait été contraint d'accepter le biscuit que Seamus lui avait tendu avec un sourire partagé entre l'amusement et l'incrédulité et il avait dû faire des efforts immenses pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur ce maigre repas comme l'affamé qu'il était.

Mais cela n'était pas si important. Il aurait pu supporter toutes ces petites humiliations quotidiennes si son cerveau n'avait pas commencé à lui jouer des tours. Étudier devenait difficile. Chaque jour, il réalisait un peu plus que la veille que son intellect ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer si son corps ne suivait pas le mouvement aussi. Et il était si fatigué, si épuisé, si maigre et frigorifié.

Un frisson agita ses épaules et il tressaillit légèrement. Peut-être qu'au final, c'était encore cela le pire. Le froid. Le froid partout dans son corps, ses muscles douloureux à force de rester contractés pour conserver un minimum de chaleur et la souffrance de tout son être. Même ses os semblaient ne pas être épargnés par la douleur et il se demandait si la perte de poids pouvait expliquer tout ses symptômes. Il se demandait si son corps était en train de le lâcher après seulement un mois de régime drastique.

Finalement, ses pieds prirent la direction du campus alors que son esprit cherchait toujours la solution qui pourrait le sortir de son impasse. La pluie semblait traverser ses vêtements pour s'attaquer directement à sa chair et le froid était si intense qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler les tremblements violents qui agitaient sa frêle silhouette. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment de l'université, ses frissons diminuèrent à peine malgré la chaleur ambiante et il prit, une fois de plus, conscience de l'état déplorable dans lequel son corps était.

Une fois arrivé à l'auditoire AB-3, il descendit les gradins d'un pas incertain afin de rejoindre sa place au premier rang. La faiblesse qu'il ressentait depuis le matin ne faisait que s'aggraver et la faim le dévorait comme l'aurait fait un poison. Avec un soupir, il écouta son ventre gronder sourdement ce qui lui valut un regard étonné d'une fille assisse quelques places plus loin. Harry rougit tandis qu'une boule de la taille d'une balle de tennis se logeait dans sa gorge.

Il ressentait l'envie complètement folle de pleurer.

Il s'affamait tous les jours pour faire face aux factures qui ne cessaient de s'abattre sur lui, pour pouvoir acheter les livres recommandés par les professeurs et pour pouvoir conserver son kot miteux à deux minutes à pied de l'université ce qui lui évitait d'avoir des frais de déplacement à ajouter à sa liste déjà trop longue de dépenses mensuelles. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et il était toujours gelé jusqu'aux os, peu importe le nombre de couche de vêtements qu'il portait.

Il avait envie de pleurer parce que sa vie ressemblait à un enfer et qu'il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Ses parents étaient gentils et aimants mais s'ils découvraient l'état dans lequel il se mettait pour poursuivre ses études, ils l'obligeraient à rentrer et à aller travailler à l'usine. James et Lily Potter étaient des gens exceptionnels mais Harry leur reprochait souvent d'avoir manqué d'ambition. Et, même s'il était fier de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à accomplir avec leurs maigres moyens, il ne souhaitait pas pour autant finir comme eux. Lui, il serait une étoile. Il se l'était juré et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse même s'il devait mourir de faim pour cela.

Une main se perdit dans ses mèches rebelles et il releva la tête pour regarder Hermione qui s'installait en souriant à côté de lui. Hermione Granger était une fille brillante, belle, drôle et riche qui semblait s'être prise d'affection pour lui. Un instant, il admira la courbe de son dos alors qu'elle se penchait pour se saisir de son sac et il se demanda pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant à lui. Les yeux chocolat se braquèrent sur les siens et Harry détourna le regard en rougissant alors que le sourire d'Hermione s'accentuait.

Il ne pouvait pas nier la beauté sensuelle et sauvage qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et qui encadraient son visage fin et ovale où deux grands yeux bruns et un petit nez retroussé attiraient tout de suite le regard. Elle avait un joli corps aussi, bien proportionné, et très féminin. Elle était vraiment très belle mais Harry préférait le charme discret et naturel de Luna à toute cette beauté savamment mise en valeur.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se perdirent sur sa joue et il nota avec embarras qu'elle l'embrassait plus longtemps qu'il ne l'était nécessaire pour saluer un ami. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dean lever les yeux au ciel alors que Seamus lui adressait un regard complice comme s'ils partageaient ensemble une bonne blague. Tout le monde était au courant de l'attirance que la jeune fille éprouvait à son égard et il savait bien que les paris étaient ouverts sur le jour précis de l'année auquel il céderait enfin à ses avances.

« - Comment vas-tu ? »

La voix était claire et cristalline et il regarda avec fascination Hermione rejeter ses cheveux vers l'arrière avec un mouvement volontairement étudié et travaillé pour être tout à la fois sexy et naturel. Il remarqua les regards envieux des autres garçons qui semblaient se poser la même question que lui. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle s'intéressait à lui alors qu'il était si banal et si inintéressant ? Il ne comprenait pas son intérêt même s'il en était quand même flatté.

« - Ça va et toi ? Tu as révisé le cours de Lowenthal ? »

« - Oui, évidemment ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Tu as vu comme il a lynché Lavande parce qu'elle ne savait pas répondre à sa question ? »

Hermione éclata d'un rire clair avant d'entamer une conversation avec Cho Chang, sa meilleure amie, qui venait de les rejoindre. Cho était une jeune fille d'origine chinoise à la beauté discrète à côté de la splendeur d'Hermione qui semblait irradier partout autour d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis toujours d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu découvrir en les écoutant parler. Il lui semblait que leurs parents étaient associés ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Avec un petit regard en coin, il fixa Cho pendant que cette dernière retirait sa veste pour la déposer sur son siège. La jeune chinoise ressemblait plus au style de fille qui lui plaisait en général. Enfin, elle ressemblait aux quelques rares filles qui avaient capté son attention au cours de sa vie. Il n'était pas un Don Juan et il doutait de le devenir un jour tant les relations amoureuses ne l'intéressaient pas. Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur Cho. Elle lui faisait penser un peu à Luna avec son charme naturel, ses longs cheveux noirs dépourvus de fioritures et ses vêtements simples qui ne cherchaient pas à attirer les regards.

Luna.

Rien que penser le prénom de son ex-petite amie lui donnait encore quelques papillons dans le ventre. Il l'avait aimée, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas été non plus aussi amoureux qu'il aurait souhaité l'être. Lorsqu'il l'avait quittée pour partir à l'université, il s'en était voulu de ne pas davantage hésiter. Il s'était détesté pour ne pas regretter son départ alors qu'elle agitait sa main sur le quai de la gare. Ses yeux bleus ciel étaient plus foncés ce jour-là, assombris par les larmes et la tristesse.

Mais, lui, il était déjà parti bien avant que le train ne démarre. Elle le savait et il savait qu'elle le savait car il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Luna semblait le connaître et le comprendre mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait et se comprenait. Cela avait été la force de leur couple au début mais cela avait été la faiblesse de leur histoire également. Car il n'avait pas su lui mentir. Car elle avait immédiatement compris qu'il lui échappait et que ses promesses de retour n'étaient que des paroles vides de sens qu'il disait pour la consoler et pour ne pas passer pour un salaud.

Luna savait toujours tout, de toute façon.

Soudain, Dean et Seamus apparurent en face de lui et il se reconnecta à la réalité, prenant conscience du bruit des conversations qui s'élevait autour de lui et des éclats de rire d'Hermione et de Cho. Seamus était un grand garçon aux cheveux couleur de paille et à la peau blanche agrémentée de quelques taches de son tandis que Dean était un métis aux dreadlocks emmêlées, à la peau couleur de soleil et au sourire ravageur. Lorsqu'ils se joignirent à lui, une joyeuse cacophonie de rires et de blagues douteuses les accompagnèrent et Harry se surprit à les envier une fois de plus.

Dean, Seamus, Hermione et Cho se connaissaient depuis des années et la complicité qui les liait lui tordait souvent le ventre désagréablement. Lui, il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de quelqu'un au cours de sa vie. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il y avait toujours eu une distance de sécurité entre lui et les autres et, même s'il se savait apprécié pour son humour ironique et son intelligence brillante, Harry s'était toujours senti à part des autres adolescents de son âge.

Peut-être parce que sa vie n'avait jamais été facile. Peut-être parce qu'il ne connaissait plus l'insouciance depuis des années déjà. Peut-être parce qu'il avait grandi trop vite en voyant ses parents peiner à relier les deux bouts en fin de mois. Peut-être parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais vraiment laissé l'occasion d'être un enfant. Peut-être parce que c'était la vie qui était comme cela et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, il y avait plus malheureux que lui sur terre.

« - Harry, mec, tu ne sais pas ta chance ! »

Dean lui asséna une violente claque dans le dos et Harry grimaça de douleur aussi discrètement que possible. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les démonstrations affectives ou amicales surtout lorsque celles-ci le tiraient aussi brutalement de ses pensées. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était tellement seul. Il n'était pas très doué pour agir librement lorsqu'il y avait des autres autour de lui. Il avait toujours peur d'être maladroit ou de laisser transparaître ses origines modestes qui contrastaient fortement avec le milieu social dont était issu les quatre autres étudiants.

« - Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point Hermione t'aime **bien** ? »

« - Hum…Pas vraiment. »

Seamus échangea un regard consterné et incrédule avec Dean et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau mis en cage. Il savait qu'il passait pour un marginal et un fou aux yeux de ses « _amis_ ». N'importe quel garçon sain d'esprit aurait déjà accepté de sortir avec Hermione mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dire oui. Et ce quelque chose était un compte en banque vide, des chaussures trouées et un vieux manteau tout élimé.

« -Laissez-le tranquille vous deux ! »

Hermione venait de surgir dans leur conversation, les joues un peu roses et le regard furieux de les entendre parler d'elle comme si elle ne se trouvait pas juste à côté d'eux et, surtout, comme si elle ne pouvait pas entendre leur discussion. Harry lui adressa un sourire désolé auquel elle répondit par un petit clin d'œil suggestif avant de replonger dans sa conversation avec Cho qui portait sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux _complètement affreuse_ de Lavande.

« - Dis, mec, tu es libre le 21 ? »

« - Ça dépend. Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu es réquisitionné par Seamus et moi ! Il y a une soirée pour fêter la fin du quadrimestre et il faut **absolument** que tu viennes. On va se bourrer la gueule joyeusement et vomir partout pour exaspérer le plus possible les filles ! »

« - Peut-être même qu'on pourrait vomir sur la robe d'Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait le geste à sa juste valeur. »

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard complice et Harry se sentit, une fois de plus, de trop. Il voyait bien que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient une blague ou un souvenir dont il était totalement exclu et cela lui noua la gorge. Il était si seul, lui. Seul avec ses problèmes financiers qui l'empêchaient même d'avoir une vie sociale satisfaisante et épanouissante. Il n'avait rien, mis à part ses études et une sueur froide chaque soir lorsqu'il se demandait frénétiquement où il allait trouver l'argent pour payer son loyer.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. On a pas mal de travail quand même et je ne veux pas prendre de retard. »

« - On t'invite ! Tu n'as donc pas le droit de refuser. »

« - Hum…Je ne sais pas. Je verrai bien. »

L'arrivée de leur professeur coupa court à la discussion et Harry fut réellement heureux de voir le vieil homme entrer dans l'auditoire. Il ne savait pas comment décliner cette invitation. Il refusait systématiquement leurs propositions et lorsqu'ils allaient boire un verre, il essayait toujours de ne pas rougir lorsqu'il prétendait avoir oublié son portefeuille chez lui. Évidemment, Hermione l'obligeait à les accompagner quand même et elle payait généreusement ses consommations mais la honte lui mangeait le ventre à chaque fois.

Il devait trouver de l'argent impérativement.

************************

Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler sans qu'Harry ne trouve aucune solution. Sa locataire le harcelait pour qu'il paye son loyer mais la vérité était qu'il ne lui restait rien. Même pas un euro. Il n'avait rien pour vivre jusqu'au 10 décembre. Et son ventre gronda pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. L'envie de pleurer le saisissait de plus en plus souvent et il ne s'étonna même pas de voir des larmes tomber sur ses mains jointes devant lui. Il se contenta de baisser la tête pour dissimuler ses yeux humides aux quelques rares autres étudiants présents dans la bibliothèque.

Machinalement, son regard se posa sur l'ordinateur sur lequel il était supposé travailler. La page blanche indiquait clairement que cela faisait une heure qu'il contemplait l'écran sans rien écrire. Il était las, fatigué et son esprit semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir la tête plongée dans du coton et le résultat qu'il avait obtenu à son dernier partiel était très clair sur ce point. Il commençait à perdre ses capacités de concentration et de mémoire. Et il savait pertinemment que le manque de nourriture était responsable de sa note catastrophique malgré les longues heures d'étude qu'il avait passées à réviser son cours de langues germaniques.

Il était dans une situation catastrophique et il voyait se profiler, au loin, le jour où Madame Figgs lui annoncerait qu'elle le mettait à la porte à cause de ses irrégularités de loyer. Il voyait arriver aussi le jour où il échouerait à ses examens parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus assez de force pour étudier de façon efficace. S'il perdait son logement, il devrait de toute façon dire adieu à l'université. Si Madame Figgs rompait son bail, il devrait abandonner son rêve d'être, un jour, une étoile comme il se l'était personnellement promis.

C'est à peine si sa main trembla lorsqu'il se saisit de la souris pour ouvrir une page internet. C'est à peine s'il jeta un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il rejoignit le site web sur lequel il avait trouvé l'annonce de Severus quelques semaines plus tôt. Un instant, il envisagea de cliquer de nouveau sur le nom de ce-dernier mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de cet homme et de ce qu'il avait fait avec lui. Et puis, peut-être que ce serait plus facile avec quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus attirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux profils et cliqua au hasard avant de laisser ses coordonnées. Il referma ensuite rapidement la page en se maudissant pour avoir perdu tant de temps au lieu de travailler.

************************

Harry jeta un regard circulaire alors qu'il entrait dans le petit resto où son client lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre pour cette seconde immersion dans le monde de la prostitution. Il s'était vaguement interrogé sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser un jeune homme de 20 ans à se payer un prostitué plutôt que de se trouver un copain et il eut la réponse dès que son regard se posa sur Ronald.

Grand, mince, la peau pâle et parsemée de tache de son, les cheveux roux carottes, Ronald était d'une banalité affligeante et, surtout, il portait sur le visage le masque du « _parfait petit homo qui s'ignore_ ». Il suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil pour deviner l'éducation stricte et rigide que le jeune homme avait dû recevoir. Il suffisait d'un regard pour voir qu'il préférerait mourir que de reconnaître que les hommes étaient définitivement ce qu'il aimait. Il suffisait d'une seconde pour se sentir dégoûté par tant de lâcheté et de banalité aussi.

Immédiatement, Harry le détesta.

Il l'abhorra pour ses yeux bleus qui jetaient des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui comme s'il avait peur de croiser une connaissance. Il le haït pour son vieux pull en laine violette, pour son jeans sans coupe et sans style et pour ses baskets usées qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Il le honnit pour la peur et la honte qui transpiraient par tous les pores de sa peau pâle et tachetée. Il l'exécra de toute la force de son âme pour ce qu'il était tout simplement, parce qu'il était un pauvre mec refoulé qui se payait un prostitué pour apaiser ses pulsions.

La haine semblait gonfler son ventre comme un ballon à chaque pas supplémentaire qu'il faisait dans la direction de la table où l'attendait son client. Il frissonna imperceptiblement de dégoût lorsqu'il vit le regard bleu se poser sur lui avant de s'allumer d'une lueur remplie de convoitise et d'un désir mal dissimulé. Il se savait beau et désirable dans les vêtements qu'il avait choisis mais, tout à coup, il ressentait le besoin fou de se terrer dans un coin et de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Avec un sourire crispé, il s'installa sur la chaise qui était libre.

« - Harry, je présume ? »

« - Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ? »

Le ton avait été coupant et agressif parce que la colère avait annihilé toute sa capacité à être gentil et aussi parce que Ronald avait juste l'air trop pitoyable et que cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et, surtout, le jeune homme semblait déjà regretter d'être là, attablé avec un prostitué dans un petit café aussi banal que lui. Harry devinait, sans mal, les mains moites qui se frottaient sur le jeans délavé sous la table. Il devinait la nervosité dans le sourire crispé et pincé de son vis-à-vis qui semblait se ratatiner sur sa chaise à chaque fois que le regard vert se posait furieusement sur lui.

Le silence s'installa rapidement, lourd et inutile, après qu'ils aient chacun passé leur commande à un serveur qui semblait être aussi poussiéreux et ennuyeux que le restaurant. D'une main distraite, Harry pianotait nerveusement sur la table en plastic détaillant ouvertement son client en tentant de lui trouver un détail physique qui ne soit pas terriblement commun. Ronald, quant à lui, s'abîmait les yeux dans une contemplation muette du plafond blanc et dépourvu de charme. Avec un soupir, Harry se décida à engager la conversation car il se refusait à passer deux heures attablé avec un inconnu en silence.

« - Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« - Euh…Tu veux dire dans ce restaurant ? »

« - Mais non ! Pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi ? »

Le regard bleu jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu leur début de conversation et Harry soupira bruyamment en ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur et son exaspération. Ronald était tellement inintéressant ! Et lui, il était tellement en colère parce qu'il ne voulait pas être là, parce qu'il avait un partiel le lendemain et surtout parce que ce garçon ne lui inspirait finalement pas plus de désir que Severus. Simplement, parce qu'il était hétéro et que les hommes ne l'avaient jamais intéressés. Mais la vie l'obligeait à être ici avec ce gars qui lui donnait envie de vomir tant il semblait être maladroit et mal dans sa peau.

« - Euh…C'est assez compliqué, en fait. Je…C'est la première fois que… »

« - Ouais, je m'en doutais. C'est inscrit en lettres capitales sur ton front. »

« - Euh…Oui, je…Je suis assez mal à l'aise. »

« - Hum…Alors, pourquoi ? »

« - J'ai une copine et c'est quelqu'un de bien mais…Tu vois… Je…C'est compliqué…Mais, en fait, elle…»

« - Au contraire, c'est très simple. T'es pédé mais t'es avec une nana donc niveau sexe, ça craint. »

Harry frissonna en entendant le ton dur de sa voix qui avait coupé court aux explications embrouillées de Ronald. Le jeune homme roux se tordait les mains avec un air coupable qui remua quelque chose au fond de lui et il se rendit compte avec écœurement qu'il ressentait de la pitié pour ce garçon incapable d'assumer ce qu'il était et qui se tournait vers les prostitués pour vivre sa sexualité d'une manière satisfaisante. C'était tellement pitoyable et banal ! Et ça collait si bien avec le personnage dépourvu de charme et d'intérêt qu'était Ronald.

« En résumé, tu es en manque de sexe et c'est pour cela que tu m'as contacté. »

« - Euh…Oui, c'est ça. Disons que je viens d'une famille très conservatrice et…Enfin, ce n'est pas bien vu du tout d'avoir ce genre…de sentiments pour les garçons quand on en est un. Tu vois, cela fait des années que… »

Harry perdit rapidement le fil du récit alors que ses yeux se fixaient dans le vide. Il avait l'étrange impression que le métier de prostitué comportait une composante sociale qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée. Il se rendait compte, à présent, que le métier de garçon de joie ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au sexe. Il réalisait que la plupart des personnes qui avaient recours à ce genre de services, recherchaient avant tout une présence dans leur vie, quelqu'un à qui parler et avec qui briser la monotonie lassante de leur existence rangée et bien sous tout rapport.

Dans une autre vie, et surtout dans d'autres circonstances, il savait qu'il aurait eu de la peine pour Ronald et qu'il l'aurait sans doute consolé. Il savait qu'il aurait éprouvé de la compassion pour ce garçon obligé de vivre dans le mensonge pour ne pas perdre l'affection de sa famille. Mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un ami aujourd'hui et il avait tendance à penser que sa souffrance personnelle équivalait bien celle de Ronald. Bien sûr, il n'existait aucune échelle pour mesurer lequel des deux avaient le plus de poids sur les épaules mais Harry jugeait qu'il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme cela pour encore se charger de ceux d'un inconnu qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Et puis, il ne voulait rien savoir de la vie de Ronald. Il ne voulait pas lire la détresse dans son regard bleu qui le dévorait avec convoitise et avec honte aussi. Il ne voulait pas éprouver la moindre chose pour lui car il ne devait pas perdre vue le pourquoi de sa présence ici, dans ce restaurant moche et triste. Il ne devait pas oublier que le jeune homme roux n'attendait qu'une seule chose de lui au final. Le baiser. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« - Il est temps d'y aller, non ? »

La panique gagna immédiatement les traits de Ronald qui tordit ses mains nerveusement sur sa serviette. Le repas était terminé et Harry en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur la vie du jeune homme roux. Il savait trop de choses à présent pour que Ronald reste un parfait inconnu comme il aurait voulu qu'il le soit. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette fausse intimité, cette fausse amitié entre eux. Il ne supportait plus d'être ici à attendre le moment fatidique où Ronald se déciderait à réclamer ce qu'il était venu chercher en le contactant.

« - Euh…Y aller ? Maintenant ? »

« - Oui, maintenant ! On a assez discuté et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre bêtement. »

Le ton était impatient et Harry n'attendit pas de réponse pour quitter la table et sortir du café laissant à Ronald la charge de payer leur consommation comme ils en avaient convenu quelques jours plus tôt. Le jeune homme roux le rejoignit ensuite sur le trottoir où il s'empressa d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de sa veste ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter. Une pluie fine et glaciale tombait doucement sur eux et Harry sentit l'exaspération le gagner une fois de plus devant le comportement hésitant et maladroit de son client.

« - On va où ? Dans un hôtel ? »

« - Tu as de l'argent pour le payer ? »

« - Pas vraiment…Je n'ai pas envie qu'Annah pose trop de questions en voyant que… »

« - Ok, j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de me faire un roman. Tu ne veux pas que ta petite copine se rende compte que de l'argent a disparu. On fait quoi, alors ? »

« - Je connais un parking pas loin… »

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement ne trouvant plus assez de courage en lui pour fanfaronner davantage. Il avait beau jouer au professionnel assuré et sûr de lui, en réalité, il était paralysé par la peur à l'idée de devoir coucher avec le jeune homme roux. Au moins, avec Severus, il avait eu la rassurante certitude qu'il n'aurait rien à faire mis à part s'étendre sur le lit et attendre que les choses soient terminées. Mais ici, avec Ronald, il sentait trop d'hésitation et de gêne entre eux pour que la soirée se passe de la même manière.

Il monta dans la voiture et le silence s'éternisa entre eux alors que Ronald conduisait les mains refermées comme des serres sur le volant. Il était nerveux et Harry sentait sa nervosité s'ajouter à la sienne. Un mince filet de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe gauche alors que son corps tremblait pourtant de froid. Machinalement, le jeune homme roux enclencha le chauffage sans lui adresser le moindre regard ou le moindre mot. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se garaient sur un parking désert et obscur et Harry sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge.

Il sentit l'indécision de Ronald augmenter encore d'un cran supplémentaire lorsque ce-dernier coupa le moteur avant de détacher lentement sa ceinture de sécurité. Il sentait aussi le désir qui rongeait le corps si proche du sien et il attendit sagement que le jeune homme roux se décide, enfin, à prendre les choses en main. Mais ce-dernier se contenta de le dévorer du regard, attendant visiblement que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier geste.

« Je suis assez…stressé. »

« - J'avais remarqué. »

« - Tu…Tu pourrais te déshabiller ? Peut-être que si tu es nu, je… »

Harry se déshabilla machinalement, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le ventre noué. L'envie de vomir commençait doucement à enserrer sa gorge mais il la réprima comme il l'avait réprimée le soir où il s'était vendu pour la première fois. Il tenta de se convaincre que ce serait déjà plus facile cette fois-ci mais les tremblements de ses mains, la brûlure de ses paupières et son estomac contracté ne cessaient pas de lui hurler le contraire.

Une fois nu, il se redressa davantage exposant sa peau couleur pain d'épice et ses formes fines mais musclées. Ronald semblait aimer la vue et le jeune homme roux tendit la main pour caresser son torse et son ventre n'osant clairement pas descendre plus bas pour le toucher de façon intime. Harry se laissa faire attendant le moment où Ronald serait enfin assez motivé pour passer aux choses sérieuses mais il semblait trop mal à l'aise et nerveux pour arriver à être excité.

« - Peut-être que si tu… »

Il ne fallait pas être très malin pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme roux voulait et Harry se sentit encore plus malade à l'idée qu'il allait devoir toucher le corps qui lui faisait face. Avec Severus, il avait été complètement passif acceptant les étreintes sans les rendre, subissant les caresses sans en prodiguer et cela avait déjà ressemblé à l'enfer. Mais, cette fois-ci, les choses étaient encore pires. Il s'étonnait même de se rendre compte que c'était plus facile de laisser des mains inconnues parcourir sa peau que de contraindre les siennes à faire la même chose.

Maladroitement, sa paume se posa contre le tissu rêche du jeans au niveau de l'entrejambe et il commença à frotter essayant de réciter dans sa tête les notions linguistiques qu'il avait étudiées avant de venir au rendez-vous. Peu à peu, il sentait l'excitation qui montait dans le corps assis à côté du sien et, après quelques minutes, Ronald retira son pantalon avant de faire basculer le siège passager.

D'un regard vide et absent, Harry le vit se saisir d'un préservatif qu'il enfila avant de s'étendre sur lui et l'envie de vomir devint tellement forte qu'il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se contenir. Il sentit que des mains impatientes et malhabiles repoussaient ses jambes contre son torse et puis, il ressentit une violente déchirure dans le bas de son dos qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ronald venait de le pénétrer.

Harry bascula la tête sur le côté tout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas être obligé de regarder le visage de son client. Il aurait nettement préféré être allongé sur le ventre pour ne pas avoir à ressentir autant la présence de Ronald autour de lui, sur lui et en lui. Mais, en réalité, Ronald n'existait déjà plus. Ronald n'était plus qu'un nom, un nom supplémentaire sur une liste que son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dresser. Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur en mille morceaux. Ronald était devenu « il », un « il » impersonnel.

Le premier vrai « il » de sa vie.

Il aurait pu se pardonner de s'être vendu une fois. Après tout, il avait juste paniqué face à la pile de factures qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau alors que son compte en banque était vide. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête stupide et désespéré. Il avait cru que ce serait de l'argent facilement gagné et surtout, rapidement gagné. Il aurait pu, avec beaucoup de temps, se convaincre de tout cela. Il s'était même juré de ne plus jamais recommencer quelques semaines auparavant et, pourtant, il était là aujourd'hui avec cet inconnu. Et il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas se pardonner cette seconde fois parce qu'il était humainement impossible de commettre deux fois cette erreur.

Les mouvements se firent plus denses et plus brutaux et une douleur sourde se logea dans le bas de son corps qui se cambra légèrement ce que Ronald prit, apparemment, pour une manifestation de plaisir. Mais, la vérité, c'était qu'il ne ressentait rien. Pas de plaisir coupable qui aurait pu enflammer ses reins. Pas de jubilation morbide à l'idée de l'argent qu'il allait bientôt empocher. Il voulait juste que tout cela s'arrête. Il voulait simplement ne plus se sentir aussi sale sous le corps et les mains de son client. Il voulait que le vide immense, qui envahissait son cœur, disparaisse à jamais.

_Ça y est, tu es un prostitué maintenant._

La phrase le frappa comme un coup de poing et son corps fut pris d'un spasme incontrôlable qui fit grogner Ronald dans son cou. Il était un prostitué et le jeune homme roux devenait un véritable client. Il n'était plus question de désespoir, de geste inconsidéré et non réfléchi. Au contraire, il avait eu assez de temps pour repenser à la première fois où il s'était vendu. Il avait eu trois jours pour renoncer à se rendre au rendez-vous qu'il avait convenu avec Ronald. Il avait eu plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour savoir que, cette fois-ci, il agissait en connaissance de cause et non pas sur un coup de tête.

Harry se raidit à cette idée, prêt à se battre et à repousser le corps pâle qui l'écrasait. Mais ses mains retombèrent presque tout de suite sur le cuir froid du siège passager où elles se crispèrent pour ne pas frapper cet autre qui ne semblait même pas avoir conscience des tourments de son âme. Il avait déjà été si loin…Faire marche arrière maintenant, ce serait gâcher les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour toucher ce sexe d'homme répugnant et pour se laisser écarter les jambes par un inconnu sans réagir. Il devait penser à l'argent et ne pas oublier son but. Il deviendrait une étoile même s'il devait subir cette humiliation pour y arriver.

_L'argent. _

Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre mais le moment était trop rude. Il se sentait comme dépossédé de lui-même, comme s'il ne s'appartenait plus, comme s'il n'était qu'un corps et rien de plus. Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne venait mouiller son visage contracté dans une expression partagée entre la souffrance et le dégoût. Il ressentait juste les nausées pour exprimer son mal de vivre et pour penser aux factures qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que cette envie de vomir pour comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela et comment il en était arrivé là. Pour imaginer la route qu'il avait suivi avant de tomber si bas. Trop bas, peut-être.

_Ce sera bientôt fini._

Il se raccrochait à cette phrase comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce serait bientôt terminé et il pourrait reprendre possession de son corps et de son âme. Il serra les dents alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Il ne devait surtout pas ouvrir les yeux sinon il serait incapable de continuer à subir cette humiliation et cette souffrance. Il serra les dents, se mordit la langue en se répétant que tout serait bientôt fini. Il devait juste tenir encore quelques minutes, quelques secondes, quelques instants de plus.

Le jeune homme roux se raidit brusquement, ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés avant que son corps ne s'immobilise complètement. Un souffle erratique caressait sa peau mais Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard satisfait et triomphant de Ronald. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'au final, il n'y avait que le jeune homme roux qui sortait vainqueur de cet affrontement même s'il s'était arrangé pour le blesser au cours de leur repas au restaurant. Ce n'était pas juste car ils n'étaient pas à armes égales et cela, il le savait dès le début. Et c'était ce qui l'avait rendu aussi teigneux et piquant.

« - On devrait y aller maintenant. »

Harry ne lui adressa pas un seul regard alors qu'il ramenait doucement ses jambes contre son torse en grimaçant. La douleur semblait s'intensifier maintenant que l'acte était terminé et il peina à enfiler ses vêtements sans laisser échapper aucun gémissement qui aurait laissé transparaître à quel point il n'était pas un habitué de ce genre de pratique sexuelle. Ronald se rhabillait aussi de son côté en lui jetant des regards obliques encore remplis de désir mais aussi de honte et de pitié.

« - Je vais te payer les deux heures, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« - Je ne m'inquiétais pas. »

Sa voix était rauque, son cœur était lourd et il avait douloureusement conscience que le jeune homme roux avait deviné les sanglots qui encombraient sa gorge. Il suffisait pour s'en rendre compte de regarder la pitié qui obscurcissait le regard bleu. Ronald lui tendit 200 euros et Harry rougit en réalisant qu'il le payait plus qu'il ne l'avait demandé. Mais il ne protesta pas car il savait bien qu'il avait besoin de cet argent. Il empocha les billets, détourna le regard et Ronald racla sa gorge discrètement pour briser le silence gêné et emprunté qui venait de se glisser entre eux.

« - Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« - NON ! Non, ça va aller. Je vais me débrouiller. »

« - Ok, comme tu veux… Au revoir, alors. »

« - Oui, au revoir. »

Harry ouvrit la portière, prêt à s'enfuir à toute vitesse loin de cette voiture qui sentait le sexe et de ce garçon qui l'avait baisé pour 200 euros. Il se sentait faible pourtant, ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade et son esprit était embrouillé. Ronald le rattrapa au dernier moment, enserrant doucement son poignet droit dans l'une de ses grandes mains blanches qui ressemblaient à une monstrueuse araignée translucide sur sa peau dorée.

« - Harry…Bon courage. »

Harry acquiesça car il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de courage pour vivre avec cette souillure que Ronald venait d'inscrire définitivement sur sa peau. Il allait encore avoir besoin de plus de courage pour accepter le fait qu'il était déjà accro à cet argent qui tombait si vite entre ses mains. Il sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière et resta bêtement planté au milieu de nulle part dans le vent et la pluie.

La voiture démarra et il resta seul sur le parking désert. Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra sous sa fine veste mais c'est à peine s'il eut conscience du froid hivernal qui mordit sa peau. Il ne ressentait plus rien depuis qu'il avait dit au revoir au jeune homme roux et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. D'un regard absent, il fixa les deux points lumineux qui s'éloignaient de lui à toute vitesse et il pensa que Ronald regrettait déjà son geste et qu'il s'empressait de retourner vers sa fiancée qui devait l'attendre sagement dans leur lit.

Lui aussi, il aurait mortellement regretté s'il avait été à la place de son client. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé se dire que cette nuit n'était qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie bien rangée. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé se jurer qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Lui aussi, il aurait apprécié de retrouver la chaleur d'un corps aimant lorsqu'il rentrerait ce soir avec le moral dans les chaussettes et le cœur en vrac.

La voiture tourna sur la gauche, sortit du parking et disparut dans le nuit. Le silence retomba autour de lui, assourdi par le bruissement léger et mélancolique de la pluie. Machinalement, il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même pour chercher la chaleur qui ne cessait de le fuir depuis des semaines et des semaines. Mais, ce soir, il pourrait manger à sa faim et, si cette idée lui déchira le cœur, il préféra ignorer la douleur.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

La question surgit soudainement dans son esprit avant de se répéter à l'infini comme un vieux disque rayé. Il aurait aimé ne pas trouver la réponse aussi facilement. Il aurait aimé ne pas penser qu'il venait juste de se prostituer pour la seconde fois. Il aurait aimé ignorer encore pendant quelques secondes qu'il venait juste de se vendre pour 200 euros. Il aurait aimé, juste un instant, retrouver son innocence et redevenir un enfant pour avoir de nouveau le droit de se blottir contre le ventre de sa mère. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas devenir grand aussi vite.

Tout à coup, le froid le rattrapa.

Il venait de jeter aux orties sa fierté et sa dignité d'être humain. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il venait de renoncer à affronter, un jour, le regard de ses parents. Hier encore, il croyait que, dans un avenir lointain, il pourrait leur avouer ce que le désespoir l'avait poussé à faire. Et il venait tacitement de se promettre qu'il tairait à jamais cette partie de son existence. Il venait d'accepter de vivre dans le mensonge et dans la pénombre. Il venait de se créer une double vie. Dans l'une, il était Harry Potter, un jeune garçon plein d'ambition mais aux origines modestes. Dans l'autre, il était juste Harry et il était un prostitué.

Soudain, la pluie qui mouillait ses vêtements sembla devenir encore plus froide. L'air qu'il respirait, ressemblait à de la glace qui déchirait sa gorge et ses poumons. Maintenant, il avait honte de ses vêtements moulants que la pluie rendait outrageusement provoquants. Le noir de la nuit pesa sur ses épaules, le silence le rendit fou et, s'il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, c'était pour ne plus entendre ce que la petite voix de sa conscience susurrait doucement.

_Je me suis vendu._

Ses genoux tremblèrent, sa gorge se noua, son ventre se tordit. Ces quatre mots lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poing. Ils continuèrent à résonner longtemps dans sa tête mais le sens de la phrase lui échappait de plus en plus. Un brusque tremblement agita son corps et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba sur ses mains qui s'écorchèrent sur le béton dur et humide du parking. Un nouveau spasme l'agita et il mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour contenir l'envie folle qu'il avait de hurler.

_Je vais recommencer. _

Il le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il savait déjà qu'il recommencerait encore une fois et une autre fois et ainsi de suite. Il savait que les fois s'enchaineraient dans cette logique bizarre qui l'avait poussé à croire que la prostitution pouvait être une solution. Cette logique absurde qui l'avait poussé dans la chambre et qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au café aujourd'hui. Ses épaules tremblèrent, ses poings se serrèrent mais il ne cria pas. Même si l'envie de hurler à la mort le dévorait, il ne fit pas le moindre bruit.

_Je suis une pute._

Ses yeux brulèrent, sa gorge prit feu, ses doigts s'égratignèrent sur le béton humide cherchant à griffer pour oublier un peu la douleur logée quelque part dans son âme. Cette souffrance qui touchait à ce qu'il y avait de plus fondamental en lui. Cette écorchure qu'il pouvait seulement situer vaguement quelque part entre le corps, l'âme et le cœur. Cette blessure qu'il plaçait dans un endroit qu'il était tenté d'appeler _**moi**_ tout simplement.

_Je suis une pute._

Harry se pencha et vomit.

**OooooooooO**

_**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je pense que les prochains chapitres vont être essentiellement consacrés aux flash back sans intervention d'Harry. Pour une fois, la suite ne devrait pas se faire attendre (je sais que vous ne me croyez pas T-T) puisque j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre suivant et, comme je suis en vacances, j'ai un peu de temps libre. **_

_**Donc, je pense publier avant la reprise des cours.**_

_**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à définir Harry et sa réaction par rapport à la prostitution et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez du résultat. Donc, courage après cette longue agonie de lecture, cliquez sur le petit bouton « review » et donnez moi votre avis !**_

_**Bizzooooooo**_

_**Petitchaton **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Écorché vif**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée originale de la fiction m'est venue grâce au livre « _Mes chères études_ » de Laura D.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure, drame et univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis étudiant en Langues Romanes. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un invisible et pourtant, je suis différent de tous les autres étudiants. Je suis différent parce que j'ai 18 ans et que je me prostitue pour payer mes études…

**BETA :** Vif d'Or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** **Je voudrais remercier **_Arrya, __V sa rsume tout que diable (),artémis (),Bloody dawn, brigitte (),Scam (),virginie1, Dairy's Scribenpenne, Ariani Lee, cafrine (),Acoma, __sanzo244, mitsuki-temporaire, Dairy22__ , __hermione (),Ligeia (),artémis (),jchalou__ , __hasuu, __hermione (),Ligeia (),artémis (), hasuu, __jchalou_ **pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement ! Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre trois**

_**18 Novembre 1998 : La solitude **_

Harry jouait distraitement du bout de sa fourchette avec les quelques rares petits pois qui se trouvaient encore dans son assiette. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard inquiet de sa mère qui détaillait avec application la minceur de son corps, la fragilité de ses poignets et les cernes noirs qui assombrissaient les traits de son visage. Son cœur battait étrangement vite pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait entouré de sa famille mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la nervosité qui lui enserrait la gorge depuis qu'il avait accepté de venir passer le weekend chez ses parents.

La solitude lui étreignit le cœur comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis son aventure sur le parking. Au fond de lui, il avait douloureusement conscience qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de retour en arrière possible. Il savait qu'il allait continuer à se prostituer. Non pas parce qu'il aimait cela mais juste parce que l'argent était une drogue à laquelle on s'habituait vite. Et c'était une drogue dure, aussi dure que la cocaïne. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas décrocher.

Il avait acheté un nouveau téléphone, de nouveaux vêtements à la mode et ses goûts devenaient peu à peu ceux d'un adolescent moyen et non plus ceux d'un gosse de pauvre qui vivait avec cette pauvreté constamment en tête. Il avait pensé que la prostitution serait uniquement un moyen de payer son loyer et ses études et il était en train de découvrir que l'argent brûlait les doigts et que, plus on en avait, plus on en voulait.

Mais qui aurait pu comprendre cela ? Qui aurait pu admettre qu'il était assoiffé de luxe et d'aisance et qu'il vendait son corps pour obtenir cela ? Il se dégoûtait lui-même pour être aussi faible et aussi vénale. Il se dégoutait pour son manque de fierté qui l'empêchait de relever la tête et d'affronter le regard vert de sa mère. Il se dégoutait d'aimer autant les billets qui lui tombaient dans les mains après une heure d'humiliation. Et il se dégoutait encore plus de penser tout cela en sachant que, le moment venu, il ne supportait pas de se vendre et qu'il se sentait mourir un peu plus à chaque nouvelle fois.

« - Luna va passer te dire bonjour, mon chéri. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Tu es bien silencieux. Ca ne te ressemble pas. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La question de son père lui donna envie de se rouler en boule contre le ventre de sa mère. Il avait envie, tout à coup, de tout leur avouer. Il avait envie de leur parler de l'humiliation, de la souillure de son corps et de l'argent qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait envie de leur confier son secret, ce secret tellement trop lourd à porter. Ce secret qui s'appelait Ron et Severus et qui enfermait 300 euros gagnés de façon inavouable.

_Papa, Maman, je suis une pute._

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit lorsqu'il releva la tête affrontant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé le regard de ses parents. Et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres avant même d'avoir été prononcés. Sa mère avait des yeux tendres. Son père avait un sourire fier qui jouait au coin de sa bouche parce que son fils aîné était à l'université et que, pour un homme comme lui, cela ressemblait à une victoire sur la vie.

Ils ne comprendraient pas son geste. Ils auraient peur pour lui. Ils le jugeraient certainement. Surtout son père pour qui l'honneur était la seule forme de richesse qu'il possédait sur cette terre qui ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau. Et il les aimait assez pour savoir que son silence les rendait heureux. Alors, il accrocha un sourire à sa face avant de se lancer dans une conversation animée de faux éclats de rire qui effaça instantanément les plis et les rides du visage de ses parents.

_Je suis seul. _

Il était si seul en réalité. Seul avec sa honte qui lui rongeait le ventre. Seul avec les souvenirs du corps pâle écrasant le sien et de la douleur dans ses reins qui lui hurlaient qu'il se laissait prendre par un inconnu. Seul avec ses angoisses qui le réveillaient la nuit lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il avait eu de la chance jusqu'à présent. Il n'était pas tombé sur un fou furieux ou un pervers détraqué qui l'aurait violé sans le payer pour ses services. Ron et Severus avaient été corrects avec lui et il savait que c'était cette attitude rassurante de clients bons et honnêtes qui le poussait à continuer.

Peut-être que si sa première fois avait été catastrophique, il n'aurait jamais recommencé. Si son premier client l'avait réellement blessé, il n'aurait certainement pas considéré la prostitution comme une solution à ses problèmes d'argent. Mais la chance semblait le poursuivre de ce côté-là et les billets qui s'envolaient de ses mains lui disaient déjà que, dès la semaine prochaine, il devrait se trouver un nouveau client.

Il quitta la table en parlant avec son frère Bill, jouant la comédie du bonheur jusqu'au bout. Il leur parla des auditoires tellement grands que 500 étudiants pouvaient s'y installer. Il raconta la vie grouillante d'activités sur le campus. Il leur parla aussi d'Hermione, de Cho, de Dean et de Seamus en leur affirmant qu'ils étaient les premiers vrais amis qu'il avait.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit son flot continu de parole et il regarda sa sœur Rose se lever et disparaître dans le couloir. Une minute plus tard, elle revenait en souriant doucement alors qu'une jeune fille aux boucles blondes entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsque ses yeux détaillèrent la silhouette fine et frêle de Luna. Et il se dit qu'elle lui avait manqué.

« - Harry ! Mon dieu ! Je ne voulais pas croire tes parents lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que tu revenais passer le weekend ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui et tout le monde éclata de rire face à leurs retrouvailles et Harry se prêta au jeu une fois de plus. Il enfouit son visage dans la masse de cheveux clairs, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de Lila et de Jasmin. Il enserra la taille étroite se rappelant que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas enlacé une fille.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa comme dans un conte de fée. Harry était de retour parmi eux et il ne remarquait que maintenant, à quel point il pouvait leur manquer à tous. Ils allèrent se promener dans la forêt, ils rigolèrent de tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance qui ressemblaient à un bonbon acidulé sur sa langue. Le bonheur du passé pansait ses plaies du présent et, même si cela le remplissait de nostalgie, ce moment valait bien toute les déprimes du monde.

Il finit par se retrouver seul avec Luna dans son ancienne chambre que Bill lui rendait pour le weekend. Ses yeux se perdirent longuement dans la contemplation de la jeune fille, redessinant la courbe gracile de sa gorge, réenregistrant le grain si pâle de sa peau parsemée de petites taches de son. Il fixa sans réfléchir ses lèvres roses et tendres qu'il connaissait par cœur et il se surprit à penser que ses souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas assez justice.

Luna finit par le regarder à son tour.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur et de tristesse en même temps. Il aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi elle semblait si lointaine alors qu'elle était comparable à un rayon de soleil habituellement. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion parce que la bouche rose se posa sur la sienne avec cet amour à l'odeur d'enfance qui lui avait tant manqué.

Et, s'il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps de son ancienne petite-amie, il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait terriblement besoin de se sentir aimé. Il tenta de ne pas penser que s'il l'allongeait sur le lit grinçant au matelas trop dur, c'était pour se convaincre que la prostitution ne changeait rien à ses désirs et à sa manière de vivre. Il voulait simplement se mentir le temps d'un weekend qui ressemblait à un bond dans le passé. La réalité le rattraperait bien assez vite, il le savait parfaitement.

Il la déshabilla avec lenteur et douceur comme lors de leur première fois. Luna ne chercha pas à le repousser mais elle ne l'encouragea pas non plus. Il fut rassuré de retrouver ses formes rondes et féminines qui contrastaient avec les courbes sèches et dures des corps de Ron et Severus. Et, lorsque ses petites mains se mirent enfin en action en se posant légèrement sur lui comme des plumes, il se sentit bêtement heureux de constater son propre désir qui ne s'était jamais manifesté avec ses clients.

Il essaya de rester calme et de prendre son temps mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il voulait tellement se convaincre qu'il était encore un vrai homme même s'il avait laissé d'autres garçons se perdre en lui. Il avait besoin de flatter son égo de mâle et il s'empressa de se fondre en elle, étouffant de sa bouche son gémissement de douleur face à son geste brusque. Elle enserra sa nuque de ses bras en respirant de façon saccadée dans son oreille et il sentit ses entrailles prendre feu parce qu'il était lié à elle de la façon la plus intime qui pouvait exister entre un homme et une femme.

Il la caressa de nouveau, n'osant plus bouger parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser davantage et parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour le garçon égoïste dans sa recherche de plaisir. Il réapprit son corps du bout des doigts, timidement et maladroitement, mais il la sentit quand même se détendre et l'accueillir davantage en elle quand les sensations sur sa peau devinrent aussi insupportables que l'était la chaleur de son corps autour du sien.

Il l'aima avec une passion qu'il ne lui avait jamais témoignée par le passé et il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de son corps uni au sien. Savourant ce plaisir d'être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Et, lorsqu'il jouit, il se jura que ce n'était pas une tentative vaine et désespérée de se prouver que rien n'avait changé. Parce que croire cela serait de la pure bêtise et il le savait. La prostitution l'avait changé et son comportement d'aujourd'hui le prouvait. Il avait baisé Luna mais il ne l'avait certainement pas aimée. Il ne pouvait plus associer le sexe à l'amour.

« - Harry… »

« - Hum ? »

Les petites mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et il releva la tête en soupirant, dépité d'être obligé de quitter la rondeur rassurante de ses seins qui était si confortable. Les yeux bleus le fixèrent sans rien dire et il fut choqué de constater que les cils blonds étaient baignés de larmes tout comme les joues rondes. Il se retira délicatement, se demandant s'il lui avait fait mal, s'il avait été une brute avec elle. Il avait peur d'avoir agi comme un client avec une prostituée.

« - Je t'ai fais mal ? J'ai été trop brusque ? Je suis désolé mais…je…ça faisait tellement longtemps…Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais, mais… »

Luna le fit taire d'un baiser tendre et langoureux et sa perplexité augmenta encore davantage. Il ne comprenait pas sa peine. Ils venaient de faire l'amour ensemble après des mois et des mois de séparation et elle aurait dû être heureuse comme il l'était. Peut-être voyait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être venait-elle de tromper son nouveau copain avec lui et que cela lui brisait le cœur ?

« - Harry…Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« - Je sais, Luna. Toi aussi, tu m'as… »

La main droite de la jeune fille le bâillonna fermement et ses sourcils noirs se plissèrent de contrariété d'être interrompu de la sorte. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas du tout à Luna et il se demanda, un instant, si la fille qui était allongée nue sur son lit était bien son ancienne petite-amie qui passait sa vie à sourire et à l'aimer bien assez pour deux.

« - Chut. Ne dis rien. Ne dis pas le mensonge que j'ai tellement envie d'entendre. Je ne t'ai pas manqué. Tout comme on n'a pas fait l'amour ensemble aujourd'hui. »

« - Tu veux nier ce qui vient de se passer ? Ça ne te ressemble pas…Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« - Non, Harry. Il n'y a personne et je n'ai pas l'intention de nier quoique ce soit. »

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Harry, j'ai fait l'amour aujourd'hui. »

« - Je sais, j'étais aux premières loges. »

« - Toi, tu as baisé une fille. »

« - Qu…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Luna ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je… »

« - Non, c'est la vérité et c'est pour cela que je pleure. On a si souvent fait l'amour par le passé que je suis capable de faire la différence. Pour toi, je n'étais qu'un corps et tu avais envie de sexe. Pour moi, tu étais Harry et mon cœur chantait ton prénom à chaque caresse, à chaque mouvement. Même quand tu m'as fait mal. »

« - Luna… »

« - Non, tais-toi ! Laisse-moi parler tant que j'en ai le courage. »

« - Ok, je t'écoute. »

« - Tu te souviens, un jour, je t'avais dit que je t'aimais bien assez pour deux. »

« - Je m'en rappelle. On a fait l'amour pour la première fois cet après-midi là. »

« - Oui. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus pareil. Ce n'est plus suffisant. Je veux que tu m'aimes aussi mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je le sais et tu le sais. Alors, je veux…Je voudrais que tout s'arrête entre nous. Définitivement. »

« - Mais, Luna, je… »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Il existe quelque part quelqu'un qui est fait pour toi. Tu n'as simplement pas encore rencontré cette personne. Tu es jeune, Harry. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour te contenter d'être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes bien plutôt que d'être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes tout court. »

La jeune fille se redressa en le repoussant doucement sur le côté alors qu'elle se saisissait de ses sous-vêtements qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. Harry la regarda faire, cherchant en lui des sentiments ou des regrets qui lui donneraient l'envie de la retenir. Mais, Luna avait raison. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que l'aimer bien et, à défaut de pouvoir obtenir plus, il s'était contenté de ce sentiment si doux et rassurant.

Elle était en train d'enfiler sa robe lorsqu'il enroula son corps nu autour du sien, la forçant à retourner s'allonger sur le lit. Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, hésitant à la laisser partir. Après tout, _un peu_ restait quand même mieux que _rien_. Luna n'était peut-être pas la fille parfaite pour lui mais elle avait toujours su le rendre heureux.

« - Ne dis pas ça, Luna. Ne me dis pas que tout est terminé. »

« - Harry… »

« - Je préfère un peu que rien du tout. Et tu me rends heureux. Vraiment. »

« - Je sais. Harry, si je fais cela, c'est pour moi. Tu comprends ? Ça fait trop mal de t'aimer et avoir un peu de toi, ça m'empêchera toujours de tourner la page. Je ne peux pas faire le deuil de cette relation tant que tu me donneras ce stupide espoir de pouvoir un jour te faire tomber amoureux de moi. »

« - Je suis tellement désolé. »

« - Pas autant que moi. »

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, comme il le faisait avant lorsqu'il était triste, et il se rendit compte que Luna était sans doute la seule personne à qui il pourrait confier son secret. Il eut envie de le faire mais les mots ne parvinrent jamais à franchir ses lèvres. Le regard bleu était si triste, si désemparé qu'il n'eut pas le courage de le briser davantage. Il se contenta de respirer son odeur et ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que le jour cède la place à la nuit et jusqu'à ce que la nuit cède de nouveau la place au jour. Ils restèrent silencieux, des mots d'excuse et de regret jouant au bord de leurs yeux. Ils se contentèrent de dire adieu en silence à leur histoire.

Après ce weekend passé en famille, Harry avait repris le cours de sa vie et il s'était obligé à oublier le regard résigné de Luna lorsqu'elle lui avait dit adieu sur le quai de la gare. Il s'était obligé à oublier qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui parce qu'il lui avait fait trop de mal sans le vouloir et sans le savoir. Il était revenu à l'université et il s'était sensiblement rapproché d'Hermione. Après tout, il était libre et Luna lui avait conseillé d'avancer car il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible entre eux. Il s'était surpris à apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie de la jeune fille brune, son humour piquant et ironique, son savoir encyclopédique, sa beauté éblouissante. Et, lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient mêlés pendant le cours de littérature anglaise, il avait eu envie de ne plus jamais lâcher sa main.

Avec un soupir, il jeta un regard dans le miroir.

Il détailla longuement son jeans noir et son t-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette tout en dissimulant sa minceur excessive. Depuis une semaine, il mangeait de nouveau régulièrement mais le résultat de cette alimentation équilibrée commençait seulement à se voir et il était encore à la limite entre la minceur et la maigreur. Lentement, il passa une main couverte de gel dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés afin de tenter de les placer convenablement avant de mettre ses lentilles de contact. Il se regarda une dernière fois avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Il était plutôt content du résultat.

D'un geste machinal, il attrapa sa veste et son portefeuille avant de sortir du kot pour se rendre sur le campus de l'université. Finalement, après une semaine passée à écouter les arguments de Dean et de Seamus, il avait accepté de venir à la soirée Allemande qu'organisait la faculté d'interprétariat. Tout en marchant, il vérifia qu'il avait de l'argent sur lui. Il contempla silencieusement les billets en essayant de ne pas penser qu'il s'était vendu une fois de plus après être revenu de chez ses parents. Bizarrement, sa décision avait été rapidement prise et il n'avait pas vraiment hésité avant de se rendre au rendez-vous. Après tout, il avait déjà touché le fond et un client de plus ne changerait plus rien au fait qu'il était une pute.

L'homme en question était un quadragénaire, plutôt beau à regarder et assez expérimenté. Harry ne lui avait pas demandé son nom préférant ne rien savoir après le fiasco total avec Ronald. Il avait fini par conclure qu'il valait mieux que l'homme reste un anonyme pour lui. Il avait participé un peu plus que les deux autres fois ce qui lui avait permis d'augmenter légèrement son tarif. L'homme n'avait pas été cruel avec lui mais il avait été égoïste dans son plaisir comme l'avait été Ronald et Severus. Harry supposait que cela était normal vue qu'il était payé en échange de son corps. Le client n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son plaisir à lui. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'en éprouvait pas lorsqu'il couchait avec un inconnu pour arrondir ses fins de mois difficiles.

Discrètement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ce soir, il avait envie d'être jeune et con. Il avait envie d'être un étudiant comme les autres dont le seul souci était de réussir son année académique. Il avait une envie folle de s'amuser et de se noyer dans l'alcool jusqu'à oublier qui il était et ce qu'il acceptait de faire pour de l'argent. Ce soir, il avait envie de trouver assez de courage en lui pour oser embrasser Hermione sur la bouche plutôt que sur la joue comme il le faisait depuis le début de l'année.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva dans le parc qui entourait l'université et il sourit doucement en constatant que Dean, Seamus, Hermione et Cho l'attendaient patiemment devant l'entrée en chantant des chansons à la mode. Il leur adressa un signe de la main en se joignant à eux et ils s'empressèrent de lui tendre une bouteille pleine de Vodka. Ses amis avaient visiblement déjà commencé la soirée et Harry n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'avaler une grande gorgée d'alcool qui alluma un feu dans sa gorge puis dans son estomac. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à boire et il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose avant de commencer à chanter avec les quatre autres étudiants.

« - Comment ça va, vieux ? On se gelait trop en t'attendant donc on a commencé à boire pour se tenir chaud. »

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, Dean ! On a bu parce qu'on avait soif. »

« - Tu as toujours soif, Seamus. Ça doit venir de tes gènes irlandais. »

« - Si tu n'étais pas une fille, Mione, je te collerais mon poing dans la figure. »

« - Mais je suis une fille alors tu ne feras rien. »

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire et Harry sentit son ventre se nouer. La jeune fille brune était particulièrement jolie ce soir-là. Elle portait un slim noir moulant qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes avec un blouse rouge décolletée et collante qui épousait ses formes rondes et régulières. L'ensemble était accompagné d'une paire d'escarpins rouges et d'un sac à mains de la même couleur. Elle était certainement le remède à ses problèmes puisque Luna ne voulait plus de lui. La jeune fille brune se tourna brusquement vers lui le surprenant en train de l'observer et il s'empressa de boire une nouvelle gorgée de Vodka pour se donner contenance face aux autres.

« - Je suis si contente que tu sois venu, Harry. La soirée va être géniale. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. L'ambiance est bon enfant et décontractée. Et la musique est plutôt chouette. »

« - Et l'alcool coule à flot ainsi que les filles jolies et faciles. »

« - Seamus, tu es un porc ! »

Dean éclata de rire alors que Cho assénait une claque à Seamus pour son commentaire déplacé. Harry avala une nouvelle gorgée. Il avait envie de se saouler et de ne plus penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il avait envie d'agir sur un coup de tête, de faire quelque chose de complètement fou, d'effacer ce qui l'empêchait de sortir avec Hermione. Il vida lentement la bouteille en la partageant de temps en temps avec Hermione et Cho jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée de la salle. Sa tête commençait à bourdonner un peu et il tendit maladroitement la main en direction de la jeune fille chargée de valider les entrées à l'aide d'un cachet. Hermione paya sa place sans lui demander son avis et il ne chercha pas à la contredire.

Ce soir, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle en riant joyeusement et il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il passa la porte. La musique agressa immédiatement ses oreilles alors que son regard s'attardait sur les jeunes filles au milieu de la piste de danse qui se déhanchaient langoureusement en rythme. Il regarda ensuite le bar où s'agglutinait les garçons qui levaient leurs verres en rigolant bruyamment. Une vague odeur d'alcool mélangée à de la sueur et à du parfum embaumait l'air et la température ambiante était particulièrement élevée à cause de la masse d'étudiants qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres dans la salle. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à une soirée et il était quelque peu surpris par l'ambiance qui régnait. Tout le monde semblait être là pour les mêmes raisons : boire et s'amuser.

Hermione et Cho prirent la direction de la piste de danse pour rejoindre quelques amies alors que Dean, Seamus et Harry se dirigeaient vers le bar afin de commander les boissons. Après avoir patienté quelques minutes, ils finirent par s'installer dans un coin où ils enchainèrent les verres de Tequila et de bières en discutant de tout et de rien. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer alors que ses deux amis semblaient être à peine éméchés malgré la quantité impressionnante d'alcool qu'ils avaient avalée depuis leur arrivée. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme brun termina son verre en se rappelant qu'il était un poids plume dès qu'il s'agissait de consommer de l'alcool.

« - Hermione est très en beauté, ce soir. »

« - Ouais. Son décolleté est vertigineux. Je me serais bien noyé dedans. »

« - Seamus, t'es vulgaire ! C'est ton amie, je te rappelle. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Elle n'est pas bandante ce soir ? »

Harry releva la tête en entendant son prénom et il pivota pour jeter un coup d'œil à la piste de danse où Hermione s'agitait sensuellement depuis leur arrivée. C'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement sexy avec son slim noir et son top rouge moulant. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon élaboré qui laissait s'échapper quelques boucles brunes autour de son visage et qui découvrait la courbe de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il la désirait et il ne chercha pas à savoir si ce désir soudain était lié à l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ou à des sentiments plus profonds. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il s'empressa de se retourner vers le bar pour dissimuler ses joues rouges de gêne et d'embarras.

« - Elle est très belle. »

« - Tu sais, elle a choisi ses vêtements en sachant que tu venais. »

« - Ha bon ? Je… »

« - Arrête de faire le con, mec. Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle éprouve pour toi. Je veux dire, c'est évident, non ? Elle ne cherche pas à être discrète. Si t'es pas intéressé, dis-lui mais ne la laisse pas espérer pour rien. »

Seamus avait posé sa main sur son épaule en parlant et Harry le regarda avec étonnement. Hermione et le jeune homme blond passaient leurs vies à se disputer à propos de tout et de rien et il s'était souvent demandé comment ils pouvaient prétendre être des amis d'enfance. Maintenant, en voyant le regard bleu se durcir face à son mutisme, il réalisa qu'il s'était lourdement trompé et que la mésentente continuelle de Seamus et d'Hermione cachait des sentiments plus profonds et plus vrais. L'expression de Dean était devenue sérieuse elle aussi et Harry se sentit brusquement acculé contre un mur. Il savait que ses deux amis avaient raison et que le jeu avait assez duré. Il était temps qu'il choisisse entre sortir avec la jeune fille brune ou lui dire qu'il n'était définitivement pas intéressé.

Harry soupira en attrapant un nouveau verre d'alcool pour se donner encore plus de courage. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour le salaud de service qui jouait avec les sentiments des filles mais, en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de sortir avec Hermione. Sa vie était déjà tellement compliquée qu'il hésitait à ajouter une complication supplémentaire à son quotidien. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait la jeune fille brune, il se disait qu'elle était peut-être la réponse à la question que son cœur s'était toujours posé. Était-il capable d'aimer ? Luna avait tout fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle mais il avait toujours été incapable de l'aimer réellement. Il l'appréciait énormément mais, lorsqu'il lui disait « je t'aime », il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rajouter le mot « bien » dans sa tête. Il avala cul sec son verre de Tequila écoutant d'une oreille distraite Seamus qui avait recommencé à parler.

« - Mec, c'est la plus belle fille de l'auditoire. Il te faut quoi de plus pour qu'une nana te branche ? »

« - Le problème n'est pas là. Elle…Elle me plaît beaucoup. »

« - Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle ? »

« - Je… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs alors que Dean leur commandait une nouvelle tournée. Il s'empressa d'avaler son verre afin de se donner un peu de temps avant de répondre à la question du jeune homme blond. L'alcool commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête et il sourit dans le vide en regardant Hermione rigoler sur la piste de danse. Sa tête était devenue légère et sa timidité naturelle semblait s'être évanouie. Il se sentait sûr de lui, prêt à éclater de rire sans savoir pourquoi, euphorique à l'idée d'avoir deux garçons qui buvaient et qui avaient envie de discuter avec lui comme s'ils étaient de vrais amis. Tout à coup, il se sentit bien parce qu'il était jeune, con et qu'une fille magnifique s'intéressait à lui.

« - Crache le morceau, mec. On verra si on peut t'aider. »

« - J'ai eu une copine. On a rompu récemment. »

« - Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« - Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée. Le problème, c'est que j'ai eu UNE copine. Tu comprends ? Je suis trop nul pour Hermione. »

« - C'est ce qui te gêne ? Parce qu'elle est visiblement plus expérimentée que toi ? »

« - Ouais. »

« - Franchement, mec, elle s'en fiche. Elle t'aime bien et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle. Si j'étais toi, je boirais encore un bon verre avant de quitter cette chaise pour danser avec elle. »

« - Écoute les conseils de Seamus. Il ne s'est fait jeter qu'une dizaine de fois. »

« - Ferme-la, Dean. C'est différent. Il sait déjà qu'Hermione, c'est du tout cuit. Moi, je partais courageusement à l'aventure avec des filles dont je ne savais rien. »

« - Et qui n'étaient pas intéressées. »

« - Ta gueule, faux frère. »

Harry éclata de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit de nouveau entre eux. Ils finirent par quitter le bar pour s'élancer sur la piste de danse où Seamus enchaîna quelques pas endiablés qui envoya valser le contenu de son verre sur la blouse de Cho. La jeune asiatique lui asséna un coup de pieds rageur avant de se diriger vers les toilettes en compagnie de Dean qui riait aux éclats et de Seamus qui se répandait en excuses. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Hermione au milieu de la piste de danse et il termina son verre afin d'oublier qu'il était timide et que la jeune fille brune l'impressionnait.

« - Tu danses avec moi ? »

La gorge nouée, il prit la main tendue qui venait d'apparaître devant son visage et Hermione enroula étroitement ses bras autour de son cou. Il frissonna lorsque son corps se colla indécemment au sien alors qu'elle ondulait au rythme d'une musique aux sons latinos. Il frissonna encore lorsque sa bouche se perdit délicatement sur son cou. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête enroulée dans du coton et il avait de plus en plus de mal à réagir. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti et Hermione éclata de rire devant son air perdu et désemparé. La jeune fille brune semblait être aussi saoule que lui et il s'en voulut de ne pas la repousser fermement avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter le lendemain.

Malgré lui, il sentit ses mains épouser l'arrondi des fesses d'Hermione qui se pressa davantage contre lui en réponse à son geste. Il sentit le désir monter dans son corps, un désir brut et sauvage qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour Luna. Luna avait toujours été une fille simple et tranquille, une fille douce et tendre et leur amour avait ressemblé à un long fleuve tranquille sans remous et sans vague. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et, lorsque les lèvres de la jeune fille blonde s'étaient égarées sur les siennes, cela lui avait semblé être la conclusion naturelle de leur amitié. Ils avaient fait l'amour de la même façon avec tendresse et douceur, avec amour et candeur mais sans passion.

Hermione était la passion.

Maladroitement, il pencha la tête vers l'avant pour chercher les lèvres qui le tentaient depuis quelques jours et il décida de ne pas penser aux conséquences. Il décida de ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux saouls, que ses sentiments étaient peut-être une illusion provoquée par l'alcool, que cette soirée pouvait mettre un terme à son amitié naissante avec elle. La bouche d'Hermione était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée : sucrée et pulpeuse. Elle dévora ses lèvres avec passion oubliant de danser alors qu'elle se fondait contre lui en soupirant de plaisir. Il eut vaguement conscience du retour de Dean, Seamus et Cho autour d'eux mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte possessive qui le retenait prisonnier contre un corps doux et chaud. Il entendit vaguement les sifflements des deux autres garçons et le rire clair de Cho qui ne cessait pas de répéter qu'elle avait toujours su que la soirée se terminerait ainsi.

« - Arrêtez un instant sinon vous allez mourir étouffés ! »

« - Laisse-les tranquille, Seamus. »

« - Bah quoi, je ne fais que dire tout haut la vérité que vous pensez tout bas. »

« - Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux parce que tu vas rentrer tout seul. »

« - Oh que vous êtes casse-pieds ! On ne peut même pas s'embrasser tranquillement ! »

Hermione venait de se décoller de sa bouche pour couper court à la conversation. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry qui se sentait encore étourdi par leur étreinte. Il ressentit un léger pincement dans le ventre lorsqu'il pensa à Luna et à ses yeux bleus, Luna et son amour, Luna et sa candeur. Hermione était tout le contraire de la jeune fille blonde et il se surprenait à penser qu'il préférait déjà la jeune fille brune à son ex-petite amie. Il avait certainement besoin de passion et c'était ce qui avait toujours manqué dans son couple avec Luna. Oui, Hermione était certainement la solution à la question obsédante de son cœur.

Il était toujours capable d'aimer et il allait se le prouver.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et avec un battement sourd dans la tête. Lentement, il entreprit de masser ses tempes douloureuses alors qu'il peinait à garder les paupières ouvertes. La soirée de la veille était devenue un vague souvenir rempli de sons bruyants et d'images floues dont il ne se rappelait rien de précis sauf la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité avec Dean et Seamus. Et le goût des lèvres d'Hermione. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il se revit enlacer la jeune fille, lorsqu'il se revit caresser son dos et ses fesses, lorsqu'il se revit se perdre dans leur étreinte au milieu d'une piste de danse remplie d'étudiants. Harry jura silencieusement se demandant comment il avait pu croire que sortir avec elle pouvait être une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il sortait avec elle ? Il ne se rappelait plus des mots qu'elle lui avait chuchotés dans le creux de l'oreille, il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle riait autant à ses côtés.

Un flash passa devant ses yeux et il se vit penché au dessus d'un corps alangui et à moitié dévêtu. Cette image le poussa à se redresser prestement sur le lit pour vérifier s'il était bel et bien nu ou s'il avait encore quelques vêtements. Et c'est lorsqu'il leva le drap pour constater qu'il portait toujours son pantalon que son estomac lui remonta brusquement dans la gorge. Il s'efforça à respirer lentement et profondément pour contrôler sa nausée avant de repousser le bras qui le tenait fermement prisonnier dans le lit. Il traversa la moitié de la chambre en titubant avant de constater qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que la forme endormie à ses côtés était Hermione.

« - Et merde ? »

Il inspira une nouvelle fois, passa une main tremblante sur son visage essayant désespérément de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la veille. Hermione se retourna en murmurant dans son sommeil laissant glisser le drap qui découvrit son corps habillé de sous-vêtements. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry se rassura en pensant qu'ils avaient dû s'endormir avant de commettre une grosse bêtise ensemble. Oui, la présence de leurs vêtements sous-entendait certainement qu'ils n'avaient pas…Ou du moins il l'espérait fortement. Seamus et Dean ne lui pardonneraient jamais de jeter la jeune fille brune le lendemain d'une soirée après avoir passé la nuit avec elle. Ils lui en voudraient énormément de briser le cœur d'Hermione et il perdrait ainsi les seuls amis qu'il avait eus de toute sa vie. L'idée lui sembla intolérable et la nausée enserra plus brutalement encore sa gorge.

Avec un dernier soupir, il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait face à lui avant de s'engager dans un long corridor sombre. Après avoir fait rapidement le tour de l'appartement, il constata que les autres n'étaient pas venus dormir ici avec eux et son cœur rata un nouveau battement à l'idée de ce qui pouvait s'être passé entre lui et Hermione. Il se souvenait vaguement de baisers langoureux, de caresses aériennes, de vêtements oubliés sur le sol. Il se plia en deux, la main vissée à la bouche et il se décida à se rendre aux toilettes avant de salir la moquette hors de prix qui se trouvait en dessous de ses pieds nus.

Il trouva la salle de bain au fond du couloir et il s'empressa de s'enfermer dans la pièce pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Tout semblait s'enchaîner beaucoup trop vite. La rupture avec Luna, le client aux tempes grises, la bouche d'Hermione. Il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les paupières humides à force de s'obliger à ne pas vomir. Il pencha la tête alors que son estomac se contractait violemment protestant contre les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour arriver jusqu'aux WC. La porcelaine était fraiche sous ses doigts, une vague odeur de lilas flottait dans l'air et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable de toute sa vie. Tout à coup, une image traversa son esprit et il se revit devant une autre cuvette de WC en train de vomir son dégoût et sa rancœur.

Il se releva rapidement pour passer son visage sous l'eau avant de sortir de la pièce à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Il retrouva ses vêtements dans le salon, sa veste sur la table de la cuisine, son portefeuille devant la porte d'entrée. Il écrivit un mot pour Hermione rempli de banalités et d'excuses vagues qui n'excusaient pas son départ précipité après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il était sur le point de partir lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et il se jeta sur la poignée pour éviter que le bruit ne réveille la jeune fille brune. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face. Pas maintenant alors que le souvenir de Severus lui caressant les cheveux dans la salle de bain ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Pas maintenant qu'il se rappelait pourquoi sortir avec elle serait une erreur, pourquoi il était condamné à la solitude, pourquoi sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

« - Salut ! »

Un jeune homme blond se tenait debout face à lui, un verre d'eau pétillante à la main et un sachet de petits pains dans l'autre. Harry se figea sur place et il regarda avec fascination les cheveux blonds presque blancs impeccablement coiffés, les yeux gris intense, le nez droit et fin, la bouche ronde et pâle, les pommettes saillantes et le menton pointu. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, d'aussi parfait de toute sa vie et il resta planté sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte comme un imbécile et le regard collé fixement sur le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amical comme si sa réaction n'avait rien d'anormal ou d'effrayant avant de lui tendre la main.

« - Je suis Draco, le voisin de pallier d'Hermione. »

« - Euh…Enchanté. Je…Je suis Harry. Un…Un ami. »

« - Enchanté de te connaître, Harry. Je suis venu apporter un remède contre la gueule de bois et un petit déjeuner bien sucré pour aider Hermione à se remettre de sa soirée. Je sais qu'elle fait souvent des abus mais ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de dire, elle serait capable de me castrer. »

« - Euh…OK. »

Draco lui adressa un nouveau sourire rayonnant tout en lui serrant fermement la main en guise de salutation. Un silence étrange s'installa alors entre eux tandis que les yeux du jeune homme blond s'attardaient sur sa tenue débraillée, sur son visage pâle, sur ses mains tremblantes avant de se fixer sur ses lèvres avec insistance. Finalement, un bruit discret de toux brisa le moment et Harry fit volte face pour voir Hermione en t-shirt XXL, le visage plissé par le sommeil et les cheveux en bataille qui se tenait à l'entrée du couloir. La jeune fille brune se glissa jusqu'à la porte pour saluer son voisin et Harry se demanda un instant s'il était un de ses nombreux courtisans. Le jeune homme blond avait peut-être déjà deviné ce que sous-entendait sa présence dans cet appartement à une heure aussi matinale. Peut-être rêvait-il de l'étriper pour lui avoir volé l'attention et la tendresse d'Hermione même s'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait le préférer à cet apollon grec.

« - Draco est un ami d'enfance. Il suit les cours de médecine dans la fac d'à côté. Et c'est pour cela qu'il vient m'apporter le breuvage qui me redonnera un visage humain après une soirée passée à boire. »

« - Ha…C'est gentil de sa part. Je crois que je vais y aller et vous laisser entre vous. »

« - Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry ! Je suis sûre que Draco a encore prévu assez de petits pains pour nourrir l'université toute entière. Déjeune avec nous. »

« - Je…Je ne voudrais pas déranger et… »

« - Tu ne dérangeras pas ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit comme le dit si bien le proverbe. Allez, ne te fais pas prier. »

Draco lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de le pousser à entrer de nouveau dans l'appartement bien rangé d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'empressa de lancer le percolateur et de mettre la table et Harry se retrouva à partager leur déjeuner. Il regarda avec étonnement la complicité qui liait les deux étudiants, il observa le regard d'Hermione qui s'adoucissait à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur Draco, il contempla leurs mains qui se frôlaient, flirtaient sans jamais réellement se toucher. Et il se demanda vaguement comment il avait réussi à se glisser entre eux, comment il s'était arrangé pour finir dans un triangle amoureux lui qui voulait éviter à tout prix les complications. Draco releva la tête, son regard gris se perdit dans le sien, son cœur rata un battement et il se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

**OooooooooO**

**Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry va bel et bien finir avec Draco mais il faut attendre encore un peu avant de les voir ensemble. Ce chapitre est plutôt un chapitre de transition qui permet l'apparition de Draco grâce à Hermione. J'attends vos réactions et commentaires ainsi que vos théories et idées pour la suite. Je reviens dans deux semaines (le 10 aout précisément) avec un chapitre de 7 jours.**

**Bizz**

**Petitchaton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Écorché vif**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. L'idée originale de la fiction m'est venue grâce au livre « _Mes chères études_ » de Laura D.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, aventure, drame et univers alternatif

**RATING :** M

**RÉSUME :** Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis étudiant en Langues Romanes. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un invisible et pourtant, je suis différent de tous les autres étudiants. Je suis différent parce que j'ai 18 ans et que je me prostitue pour payer mes études…

**BETA :** Vif d'Or que je ne remercierai jamais assez.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Chapitre en version non corrigée ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes et tout le tralala. Je publierais une version corrigée ultérieurement.

**Je voudrais remercier **_fictive__, __Vif d'or, potter29, petit-dragon 50, miruru-sensei, Scam (),Dairy's Scribenpenne__, __Cricket32__ , __Egwene Al' Vere, brigitte (),sanzo244, Sweet-girly-eclipse__**,**_**pour m'avoir laissé un petit message d'encouragement ! Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent même si je ne reçois aucun review. **

**OooooooooO**

**Chapitre quatre**

_**30 Novembre 1998 : Le dégoût**_

La douche coulait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le vieux rideau blanc était à moitié tiré. Une flaque se formait peu à peu sur le vieux carrelage fissuré. Harry ne bougeait pas, le regard perdu dans un vide qu'il était le seul à voir. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Il était assis dans le bac de plastic blanc, les bras enroulés autour des genoux et il supportait sans rien dire l'eau bouillante qui frappait son corps, qui mordait sa peau, qui lui faisait payer physiquement sa folie.

Avec un sanglot contenu, il s'obligea à se relever et il tenta de ne pas remarquer les traces rouges qui souillaient ses cuisses, les griffes qui maculaient son ventre, les hématomes bleus qui coloraient ses jambes et ses bras. Il essaya de ne pas voir le sang qui salissait le carrelage blanc, il essaya de ne pas voir son corps trembler de douleur et de peur. Il essaya tout simplement d'oublier que l'argent l'avait acheté une fois de plus. Il essaya d'oublier que cette fois-si, le prix à payer était beaucoup trop élevé. Il essaya d'oublier qu'il s'était brûlé les ailes à force de vouloir voler trop prêt du soleil.

Lentement, il attrapa un gant de toilette et un flacon de savon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses gémissements de douleur. Il devait effacer les traces. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire. Et il pouvait aussi oublier cette nuit. Non, il **devait** oublier cette nuit où sa gorge s'était déchirée de douleur, ce lit où le sang rouge avait coulé sur les draps blancs, cet homme au sourire charmant et trop beau pour être obligé de se payer un prostitué. Il devait oublier sa stupidité, sa confiance aveugle dans les gens, sa naïveté qui lui avait fait oublier que se vendre était dangereux, que tous les clients n'étaient pas des Severus ou des Ron.

Harry étouffa entre ses mains les cris de détresse qui voulaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et peut-être…Peut-être méritait-il d'être puni. Puni pour avoir déshonoré sa famille. Puni pour s'être laissé acheter. Puni pour ne pas avoir eu plus de fierté, pour être devenu un traîné, pour s'être vendu pour une bouchée de pain. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant. Il était prévenu sur les risques du métier, sur la folie de rencontrer des étrangers dans des endroits isolés. Il savait à présent à quel prix il s'estimait, jusqu'à quel point il était prêt à se rabaisser pour de l'argent.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne devait plus jamais revoir Tom, plus jamais accepter des billets aussi sales, plus jamais choisir son client sur un coup de tête irréfléchi, plus jamais se vendre. Il pouvait encore s'en sortir. Il faisait des études, il ne se droguait pas, il avait un but vers lequel avancer. Mais cette nuit semblait avoir tout détruit en lui, avoir gâché tous ses efforts pour être premier de sa promotion, avoir sali tous ses rêves d'être une étoile, avoir souillé la minuscule part d'enfance qui vivait encore en lui malgré l'humiliation de la prostitution.

Pourtant, Tom avait tout pour plaire au premier coup d'œil.

Et il avait cédé face aux apparences.

Après une semaine passée dans l'oisiveté et l'insouciance, l'argent était rapidement redevenu un problème. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était rapproché d'Hermione et de Draco. Les deux jeunes gens l'avaient immédiatement intégré dans leur cercle d'amis et Harry avait commencé à passer plus de temps à l'extérieur. Un cinéma par ici, un restaurant par là, une soirée entre amis. L'argent lui avait brûlé les doigts et, dans son bonheur d'avoir enfin une vie sociale normale, il avait oublié de faire attention. Il avait oublié qu'il n'appartenait pas à la même catégorie que Draco et Hermione. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas né avec une petite-cuillère en argent dans la bouche contrairement aux autres membres du groupe.

Et après tout ce temps passé à rire et à s'amuser, après tous ses regards complices échangés, après toute cette douceur et cette insouciance, la réalité s'était brutalement rappelée à lui et elle l'avait frappé en plein ventre. Les factures avaient commencé à pleuvoir de partout et son compte en banque était désespérément vide. Cela avait été tellement facile d'ouvrir la page internet, de cliquer sur le site, d'accepter un nouveau client en se répétant que c'était la dernière fois. Il avait choisi au hasard, un message envoyé, un message reçu et cela avait débouché sur un rendez-vous dans un minuscule hôtel du centre ville.

Harry s'était rendu là-bas le cœur presque léger en se disant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser qu'il devenait un habitué parce qu'il n'était pas une **pute** et il ne le serait jamais. Il se vendait pour une bonne raison et, même si cela ne justifierait certainement pas son geste aux yeux des autres, cela lui permettait au moins de dormir la nuit. Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, il avait regardé sans comprendre le jeune homme magnifique qui lui avait tendu la main en souriant doucement. Tom avait une trentaine d'années, des cheveux bruns ondulés et brillants, des yeux noirs et profonds, une peau de porcelaine parsemée de grains de beauté.

Harry ne s'était pas méfié et cela avait été sa première erreur de la soirée. Il s'était laissé charmer par ce visage ovale et régulier, par ce sourire charmeur et trompeur, par cette main douce et tendre. Il avait accepté le verre de vin, il avait rigolé aux commentaires sarcastiques, il avait regardé la bouteille se vider sans comprendre. Il avait même oublié de se demander pourquoi un homme de cette envergure intellectuelle et de cette perfection physique avait besoin de se payer un prostitué pour passer du bon temps.

Une heure plus tard, il avait amèrement compris sa bêtise.

Tom l'avait entraîné vers le lit avec un regard cajoleur et des paroles flatteuses lorsque la bouteille avait été vide. Harry avait rigolé, la tête légère et embrumée par l'alcool, en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le séduire puisqu'il l'achetait. Tom n'avait pas répondu et Harry n'avait même pas sourcillé face aux chaînes et à la boîte posée sur la table de nuit. Il s'était tourné vers son client, une question muette dansant sur le bord des lèvres et ce-dernier l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait apporté quelques _jouets_. Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé enchaîné à un lit pour la première fois de sa courte vie sexuelle.

Evidemment, il avait protesté disant qu'il ne pratiquait pas le SM et qu'il ne voulait pas essayer. Tom n'avait rien répondu et Harry s'était senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'homme avait fini par ouvrir son portefeuille pour déposer une liasse de billets supplémentaires sur la table de nuit. S'il avait pu crier, Harry l'aurait fait à ce moment-là parce qu'il avait brusquement compris que Tom le considérait comme acquis. Tom pensait pouvoir tout acheter de lui avec l'argent et Harry avait douloureusement réalisé par la suite que cela était vrai. Le manège s'était répété inlassablement au cours de la soirée.

Tom avait sorti des bougies, des couteaux, des scalpels, des appareils de torture et Harry avait cédé à tous ses caprices parce Tom était prêt à payer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Après avoir torturé son corps, avoir mordu sa chaire, avoir marqué sa peau, Tom avait susurré au creux de son oreille qu'il avait envie de jouer avec lui. Et ils avaient joué. Harry l'avait appelé Lord Voldemort et Tom s'était soudainement pris pour un mage noir puissant qui pouvait soumettre n'importe qui à sa volonté. Harry avait protesté lorsque le sang avait commencé à couler sur les draps et Tom s'était contenté de sourire avant de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise, jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une boule de souffrance et de douleur.

Il l'avait baisé ensuite.

Sans aucune douceur, sans un mot, sans un regard. Il l'avait sauté comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet, une poupée gonflable, un exutoire pour une colère et une haine dont il n'était pourtant pas responsable. Tom avait fini par se lasser de ses petits jeux pervers et il s'était rhabillé en déposant encore plus de billets sur la table de nuit. Il avait demandé la confidentialité, le silence absolu et il avait tourné les talons sans rien ajouter de plus. Harry l'avait regardé partir sans bouger. Il s'était ensuite revêtu à son tour, il avait ramassé l'argent pour le glisser dans la poche de son jeans et il avait fui la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait pris le bus, la tête dans le brouillard, anesthésié du monde entier. Ensuite, il avait marché comme un automate jusqu'à son kot où il avait enfin craqué quand la porte s'était refermée derrière lui. Il était à la maison. Il était en sécurité.

Son poing s'abattit brusquement contre le mur carrelé de la douche, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un cri, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cette soirée où il avait définitivement touché le fond. Il ne pouvait pas se haïr davantage sans en crever. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas pour de l'argent. Il était un monstre, un déchet, une horreur. Comment pouvait-il s'infliger autant de honte pour quelques billets ? Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans une glace sans vomir ? Comment pouvait-il soigner son corps meurtri de souffrance, meurtri d'humiliation, meurtri par le désespoir ? Comment pouvait-il encore croire en quelque chose ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide pour avoir pensé que la prostitution serait la solution à ses problèmes d'argent ?

Il était foutu.

Et, peut-être, avait-il envie d'être foutu.

**OooooooooO**

La nuit venue, allongé seul dans son lit, Harry rêvait.

Il rêvait de longues nuits sans sommeil, de plages étoilées sous le reflet de la lune, du sourire tendre et doux de Luna, de la fierté de ses parents. Il rêvait d'une vie simple entre une table et une armoire, d'une vie dépourvue de choix et de contraintes, d'une vie où il était un Harry sans secret honteux à cacher, sans mensonges plein la bouche, sans des yeux devenus incapables de voir la beauté à force de contempler la laideur humaine. Il rêvait d'un futur plus beau, d'une solitude disparue, d'une main sur son épaule qui le guidait à travers le quotidien.

Harry se réveilla en sursauts, des larmes au coin des yeux, le souffle erratique, la peur au ventre sans savoir pourquoi. Il repoussa les draps mouillés de sueur et il contempla les coups qui marquaient son corps, les coupures qui maculaient de rouge sa peau brune, l'humiliation de savoir qu'il avait accepté de souffrir pour un peu plus d'argent déposé sur la table de nuit. Il soupira, se tourna sur le côté et essaya d'oublier. Il savait qu'il suffisait d'utiliser peu de choses pour effacer les souvenirs dérangeants et cela le terrifiait au plus haut point car il était tenté malgré lui par la facilité.

Tom, entre deux coups de reins, lui avait parlé de son travail, de la drogue qu'il revendait à des jeunes bourgeois perdus en quête de sensations fortes ou à des mômes désespérés qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre et plus d'autres façons de rêver d'un monde meilleur. Il en avait laissé un peu à côté des billets, souriant doucement en lui chuchotant qu'il aurait besoin de la poudre blanche pour ne pas se remémorer constamment cette nuit d'horreur avec lui. Et il était parti avec la certitude qu'Harry ne serait pas assez fort pour résister, qu'Harry tomberait dans le piège aussi facilement qu'il était tombé dans le piège de la prostitution.

Les draps s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de ses jambes lorsqu'il changea de position pour la seconde fois. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Au fond de lui, il savait combien il avait été tenté de goûter à ce plaisir interdit, à cet oubli artificiel, à cette prison de cristal qu'on ne quitte jamais. Finalement, sa raison l'avait emportée sur son désespoir et il avait jeté le sachet de cocaïne dans un tiroir en se promettant de ne plus jamais y toucher. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Les paradis artificiels de la drogue ou de l'alcool ne lui rendraient pas l'innocence perdue de ses jeunes années lorsque la vie n'était qu'une suite de bons moments passés avec sa famille.

Harry s'obligea à fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Il avait cours le lendemain matin à 8h et il se devait d'être en forme. Il chercha le sommeil longtemps sans le trouver, sans pouvoir fuir les pensées qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Finalement, il s'endormit à l'aube lorsque la lumière commençait lentement à percer les rideaux de sa chambre et il rêva. Il rêva du soleil, du ciel et du bonheur. Il rêva d'un sourire blanc, d'une main tendue, d'une étreinte capable d'effacer la peur et la douleur. Il rêva de l'amour sans connaître son visage, sans savoir déterminer si c'était Hermione ou Luna qui était avec lui, sans savoir pourquoi il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important en pensant cela.

**OooooooooO**

Harry écoutait distraitement son professeur de Littérature Allemande. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa rencontre avec Tom. Les coups et les hématomes s'étaient atténués avant de disparaître lentement de sa peau brune et il avait cru que les souvenirs partiraient en même temps que les traces sur son corps. Il s'était trompé. Tom hantait ses cauchemars chaque nuit. Tom se cachait dans chaque recoin d'ombre. Tom vendait peut-être sa drogue au bas de sa rue et il avait peur. Peur qu'il cherche à le revoir. Peur d'accepter un nouveau rendez-vous avec lui. Peur de ne pas pouvoir résister une seconde fois au paquet de poudre blanche.

Heureusement, ses amis étaient là même s'ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient en train de le sauver de lui-même. Même s'ils ne mesuraient pas l'importance qu'ils avaient pris dans la vie d'Harry parce qu'il était incapable de leur dire combien il tenait à eux et à leur insouciance. Combien il aimait se dire qu'il leur ressemblait et qu'il avait, comme eux, le même sourire rempli d'innocence et le même amour pour la vie. Il aimait se mentir en passant du temps à leurs côtés, en partageant leurs fous rires pour des bêtises qui ne le faisaient plus rire depuis longtemps en réalité. Depuis la pauvreté de ses jeunes années peut-être. Depuis la prostitution sûrement.

Il sourcilla à peine lorsque la main d'Hermione se posa sur sa cuisse. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et il constata que la jeune fille brune regardait fixement devant elle et seul son sourire en coin la trahissait. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait la repousser car il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de sortir avec elle mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour éloigner sa main aventureuse. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils jouaient ensemble au chat et à la souris et il avait honte d'admettre que cela lui plaisait au plus haut point. Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait envie de se glisser sous sa jupe, envie de goûter à son corps, envie de coucher avec elle sans se soucier des conséquences.

La main glissa plus haut sur son pantalon et il gigota sur sa chaise pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche. Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués ce qui se passait sous la table et il se sentit immédiatement plus détendu. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir l'expression choquée de Chô, le sourire complice de Seamus et Dean, le regard courroucé du professeur Pitwick qui n'était pas connu pour être un cœur tendre.

Hermione se tourna légèrement vers lui, le regard brillant et les lèvres entrouvertes alors que ses doigts se faisaient de plus en plus déplacés. Il se laissa faire en se mordillant la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit, en penchant la tête sur son cahier pour dissimuler ses joues rouges, en gardant les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas revoir le visage d'un de ses clients. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione attrapa son poignet droit pour amener sa main sur ses jambes gainées de bas noir et il s'aventura sur son corps en oubliant de penser à ce que ce geste signifiait pour elle, à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, aux rêves d'amour et de couple avec lui qui peuplaient peut-être ses nuits.

Ils jouèrent longtemps l'un avec l'autre, écoutant distraitement le cours en se dévorant du regard et Harry se sentit vivant pour la première fois depuis sa nuit passée avec Tom. Il se sentait normal avec Hermione, il se sentait beau et désirable dans ses yeux chocolats et il aurait tout donné pour éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Mais son cœur était un terrain aride dépourvu d'émotions et il se demanda pourquoi il ne tombait pas amoureux de la jeune fille brune.

Hermione avait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait rechercher et désirer trouver chez une fille. Elle était belle, intelligente et drôle. Elle était indépendante mais appréciait de se reposer sur l'épaule rassurante d'un garçon. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle l'aimait peut-être même un peu trop, et elle n'avait pas honte de lui montrer son affection devant les autres. Et, malgré tout cela, il revivait la même situation qu'avec Luna qui l'avait aimé tandis que lui était incapable d'éprouver plus pour elle qu'une vague attirance physique et une amitié profonde.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque le cours se termina et il emboîta mécaniquement le pas aux autres pour sortir de l'auditoire. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment leur conversation se contentant de regarder Hermione rire aux blagues de Seamus et Cho lever les yeux au ciel face à la bêtise de Dean. Il se sentait bien avec eux et il voulait faire en sorte que cela marche entre lui et Hermione mais son cœur restait un mystère à ses yeux et il éprouvait une certaine frustration qui le rendait irritable et grognon. Tout à coup, la jeune fille brune s'illumina complètement avant d'agiter sa main dans les airs avec enthousiasme et Harry aperçut au loin un jeune homme blond entouré par un groupe de filles.

Et si son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de Draco, il tenta vaillamment de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait absolument pas analyser ce qu'il éprouvait en apercevant l'étudiant de médecine. Tout comme il n'avait jamais voulu analyser ce qu'il ressentait lorsque ses yeux se posaient timidement sur Olivier lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Le jeune homme blond leur décocha un sourire dévastateur avant de se diriger rapidement vers eux abandonnant son fan club au milieu du couloir sans un seul regard en arrière.

Ses bras se nouèrent naturellement autour de la nuque d'Hermione et ils éclatèrent de rire en s'embrassant bruyamment sur les deux joues pour se saluer sous les yeux courroucés d'une dizaine de jeunes filles. Ils étaient tellement proches tous les deux, tellement heureux l'un avec l'autre qu'Harry avait souvent l'impression d'être un parasite qui tentait maladroitement de se glisser entre eux. Il essaya de reculer, de s'éloigner discrètement mais Draco saisit son bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper complètement du groupe.

« - Harry, je suis tellement content de te voir ! Je voulais te proposer de passer chez moi ce soir. On organise une soirée DVD avec Hermione et les autres. »

« - Hermione ne m'en a pas parlé. »

« - Je sais. Je lui avais demandé l'autorisation de t'inviter moi-même. »

« - Ha. »

« - Ce soir 19H à mon appartement ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai du travail en retard et … »

« - Et évidemment qu'il sera là ! »

Hermione venait d'apparaître soudainement à ses côtés et elle saisit sa main pour la presser contre son cœur avec un sourire désarmant. Il savait qu'il devait refuser cette invitation parce qu'il ne voulait pas retomber dans la spirale qui l'avait obligé à accepter Tom comme client mais, d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas comment dire non à ces deux là. Après quelques minutes de pourparlers inutiles, il finit par accepter malgré lui et il sentit ses jambes ramollir face au sourire éclatant de Draco. Et il pensa qu'il était foutu une fois de plus.

**OooooooooO**

Harry était sorti prendre l'air sur la terrasse alors que les autres continuaient à boire et à rire joyeusement dans le salon. Il avait besoin de calme et de solitude pour réfléchir et il était heureux de constater qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas suivi. Quelques heures plus tôt, après le cours de Littérature Allemande, il avait fait la pire bêtise de sa vie en ayant parfaitement conscience d'être en train de faire une erreur. Au lieu de rentrer sagement chez lui pour étudier, il avait raccompagné Hermione.

Sur le chemin qui menait à l'appartement luxueux de la jeune fille, ils avaient rigolé et flirté ensemble. Ils avaient laissé leurs mains se frôler sans vraiment se toucher et il n'avait pas protesté lorsque des doigts habiles s'étaient perdus dans son pantalon. Il s'était contenté d'allonger le corps doux et rond d'Hermione sur les draps immaculés en réponse à son geste déplacé. Il avait caressé avec respect et admiration sa peau dorée et douce. Il s'était perdu dans sa chaleur en murmurant des mots auxquels il ne croyait pas, en mentant honteusement sur ses sentiments, en laissant le plaisir prendre le dessus sur la raison.

Il avait fait l'amour à son corps et elle s'était accrochée furieusement à ses épaules en chantonnant son prénom en une litanie incessante qui l'avait rendu fou. Il avait été maladroit, il était venu trop vite et trop tôt mais elle n'avait pas semblé être dérangée par son inexpérience évidente. Au contraire, elle l'avait guidé patiemment en souriant, elle lui avait enseigné comment lui donner du plaisir après avoir pris le sien et il avait suivi ses conseils et ses instructions sans se poser de questions. Il avait même pratiqué des gestes qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire avec Luna parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et innocents, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé le plaisir qu'une langue ou un bouche pouvait offrir à l'autre.

Ils ne sortaient toujours pas officiellement ensemble mais leur relation semblait ne pouvoir évoluer que dans cette direction-là maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Et il était terrifié à l'idée de briser le cœur d'Hermione comme il avait brisé impitoyablement celui de Luna. Harry passa une main désespérée dans ses cheveux, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son cri de frustration et il sursauta violement lorsqu'un souffle se perdit contre sa nuque. Il fit volte face pour affronter Hermione et ses questions concernant son comportement distant mais son regard vert plongea dans les yeux métalliques de Draco à la place du regarde brun qu'il redoutait de croiser.

« - Dra…Draco ? »

« - Déçu, Harry ? Tu attendais qui ? »

« - Je…Personne. »

« - Bizarrement, je pensais que la bonne réponse était Hermione. »

« - Pourquoi…Enfin, je… »

« - Ecoute, Harry, je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous cet après-midi. »

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer et il s'empressa de détourner la tête sur le côté. Bien sûr, il se doutait que tôt ou tard les autres membres du groupe allaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Hermione. Mais il avait simplement cru que cela prendrait plus de temps, que la jeune fille tiendrait sa langue quelques jours, qu'elle éprouverait la même gêne que lui à l'idée de parler de ces choses intimes.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il jeta un regard en coin à Draco pour évaluer sa réaction. Il savait que Seamus ne serait absolument pas content d'apprendre qu'il avait couché avec la jeune fille brune sans sortir avec elle auparavant. Il devinait aussi que Dean n'approuverait pas son comportement même si sa réaction serait plus mesurée que celle de son meilleur ami. Il supposait que Chô ne dirait rien parce qu'elle refuserait obstinément de prendre position. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait penser Draco sur le sujet.

Le jeune homme blond avait les sourcils froncés, les mains crispées et sa bouche formait un pli amer qui envoya des milliers de couteaux dans le ventre d'Harry. Il avait toujours été convaincu que Draco aimait Hermione plus que comme un simple ami. Un peu comme Seamus qui refusait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille tout en étant incapable de se tenir à l'écart de sa vie amoureuse. Hermione semblait avoir cette étrange faculté à rendre les garçons fous d'elle sans le réaliser vraiment et c'était assez triste de voir ses meilleurs amis l'aimer en silence parce qu'elle ne remarquerait jamais la façon dont Seamus passait ses journées à la regarder tendrement ou la douceur que prenait le sourire de Draco lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air content. »

« - En effet, je suis plutôt contrarié. »

« - Désolé. »

« - Ce n'est pas contre toi, Harry. C'est contre moi que je suis énervé. J'ai été stupide, je me suis monté la tête depuis quelques jours et je paie les pots cassés maintenant. »

« - Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Hermione. Je … Enfin, je ne voulais pas me glisser entre vous. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime vraiment si cela peut te rassurer et je … »

« - Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle si c'est ce que tu es en train d'insinuer. »

« - Ha bon ? Je … Tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal alors ? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'avoir … avec elle sans lui avoir demandé d'être ma petite-amie avant. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi et je … »

« - Tu t'enfonces. »

Harry soupira face à l'air buté qu'affichait ouvertement Draco. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient en désaccord depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le jeune homme blond attendait de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé dire pour le calmer. Il ne savait pas quels étaient les mensonges que Draco avait envie d'entendre, quelles platitudes il pouvait lui sortir pour justifier son geste égoïste et inconsidéré. Bordel, il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour le mettre en colère ! Draco avait nié être amoureux d'Hermione alors il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le déranger dans le fait qu'il avait couché avec elle.

« - Tu ne comprends pas. »

« - Non, je ne comprends pas. Tu attends quoi de moi, Draco ? Des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait ? Des promesses de ne pas lui briser le cœur ? Des remords d'avoir couché avec elle sans tenir compte de ses sentiments à mon égard ? »

« - Si je te dis que cela n'a rien avoir avec Hermione, tu comprends mieux mon attitude ? »

« - Absolument pas. »

Draco se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard pensif. Il le contempla silencieusement pendant un long moment comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme ou à trouver la vérité inscrite sur son visage. Harry se raidit en attendant de voir la suite des évènements, en attendant de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme blond semblait être aussi contrarié. Draco finit par secouer la tête et Harry se détendit quelque peu en se disant que les choses allaient forcément s'arranger entre eux. Les choses devaient s'arranger parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait se passer de Draco, de son sourire, de son caractère facile et de la bonne humeur qu'il semblait irradier autour de lui. Le jeune homme blond soupira avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix mesurée et calme.

« - Tu es quelqu'un de compliqué, Harry. Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai beau essayer, tu restes une énigme pour moi. »

Harry haussa les épaules en pensant que Draco était compliqué lui aussi même s'il semblait ne pas avoir conscience de sa propre complexité. Compliqué et fascinant. Compliqué et attirant. Et Harry se vomissait pour ressentir des papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Il se vomissait pour ne pas être capable d'enterrer ses sentiments comme il l'avait fait avec Olivier. Bordel, il était un hétéro pur et dur et il comptait bien le rester même s'il se vendait à des hommes. Il ne céderait jamais à cette fascination qu'exerçaient certains garçons sur lui. Et il se rassurait en se disant que c'était normal d'avoir des sentiments confus à son âge, que c'était normal de se chercher lorsqu'on découvrait la sexualité.

« - Habituellement, je suis plutôt bon pour déterminer si un gars est comme moi ou pas. Et, dès le premier regard, j'ai eu un doute. Bien sûr tu avais passé la nuit chez Hermione mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez toi. Et je me suis dit que peut-être…

« - Comme toi ? »

Harry était fier d'avoir réussi à contrôler sa voix qui n'avait pas tremblé mais, en lui, ses entrailles s'étaient brusquement tordues. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que sous-entendait cette phrase. Il avait peur de comprendre que Draco n'était pas jaloux de lui mais d'Hermione. Et, pourtant, il n'osait pas vraiment y croire non plus. Le jeune homme blond était-il vraiment en train de lui avouer qu'il était… ? Non, c'était impossible ! Draco était trop beau, trop masculin pour avoir ce genre de penchants et Harry était certainement en train de divaguer alors que le jeune blond essayait de lui dire autre chose. Draco soupira de nouveau avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix basse.

« - Je tentais de t'avouer de façon subtile et détournée que je suis homosexuel. »

« - Ha … »

« - Enfin, la subtilité, ce n'est pas ton truc apparemment. »

« - Pas vraiment … Désolé. »

La conversation prenait un tour complètement surréaliste et Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique et le regard gris de Draco était en train de le rendre fou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé répondre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire de cette confidence et il se résolut à garder le silence afin d'éviter de dire une bêtise. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer l'information, pour savoir comment réagir, pour déterminer s'il devait s'enfuir en courant ou s'il devait rester à côté du jeune homme blond pour lui montrer que cela ne changeait rien entre eux. Le silence s'étira pendant de longues minutes.

« - Bref, comme je te le disais, je suis assez bon pour sentir si un garçon partage mon attirance ou pas. Mais, j'avoue qu'avec toi, je suis complètement perdu. »

« - Quoi ? Je … Enfin … »

Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui et Harry recula instinctivement d'un pas lorsque le regard gris plongea impétueusement dans ses yeux verts. Une froide détermination animait les traits habituellement doux du jeune homme blond et Harry sentait son cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était désagréablement nouée, ses mains tremblaient contre son corps et il sentait la panique gagner peu à peu son esprit. Il essaya de se rassurer en se répétant que Draco ne pouvait pas avoir deviné son attirance. Après tout, il venait de coucher avec Hermione et cela prouvait certainement qu'il était bel et bien un hétérosexuel.

« - Harry, je ne te vois pas comme un ami. »

« - Ha ? C'est dommage. On s'entend bien pourtant et on rigole bien aussi et nous … »

« - Crois-moi, je ne ressens aucune amitié à ton égard. »

« - Ho … »

« - Je … Je suis désolé. Tu me plais et j'aimerais savoir si c'est réciproque. Je sais que c'est brutal comme déclaration mais je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Un jour, tu me dévores des yeux. Le lendemain, tu m'adresses à peine la parole et tu couches avec Hermione. J'aimerais être fixé. »

Harry regarda longtemps Draco sans rien dire. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'une main se perdit tendrement dans ses cheveux avant de venir s'incruster sur sa nuque. Il se laissa faire aussi lorsqu'un doigt s'attarda sur sa bouche, lorsque le regard gris s'illumina de désir. Il réagit seulement lorsque son ami se pencha sur lui, lorsqu'il chercha avidement ses lèvres, lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser. Doucement, Harry posa ses mains sur les joues de Draco pour le repousser alors qu'un sourire triste et désolé jouait sur le coin de sa bouche. Il avait envie de ses lèvres fines, il avait envie d'écouter son cœur mais il se refusait d'être différent des autres.

Il refusait d'aimer un garçon alors que tant d'hommes déjà avaient souillé son corps, avaient détruit ses illusions d'enfant. Il refusait de connaître l'amour au masculin alors que Tom lui avait appris combien cela était laid et sale, combien cela pouvait être violent et douloureux, combien cela était anormal et marginal. Il préférait subir la tendresse et la passion d'Hermione. Il préférait sentir sur sa peau les petites mains féminines incapables de le blesser, incapables de le soumettre, incapables de le contraindre car elles manquaient de force et de puissance. Il préférait une vie de mensonges à une existence de rejet, de regards en coin, de murmures dans son dos.

« - Je ne te vois pas de cette façon-là, Draco. Je … J'ai envie d'être avec Hermione. »

« - Je sais. »

« - J'espère que nous pourrons être des amis et … »

« - Je sais que tu mens, Harry. »

« - Ne sois pas mauvais perdant. Je ne suis pas … Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu t'es trompé, point final. Ca arrive à tout le monde de confondre de l'amitié avec de l'attirance et … »

« - Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompé. Il me suffit de regarder tes yeux pour savoir ce que tu éprouves réellement pour moi. Mais je comprends ton envie d'être normal. Enfin, cette vision simpliste vient du fait que tu es convaincu qu'être gay est anormal. Mais c'est faux. Complètement faux. Il n'y a tout simplement pas qu'une seule façon d'aimer. »

« - S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas. C'est clair ? »

« - Très clair. »

Draco se détourna rapidement de lui et Harry le laissa partir. Bien sûr, il avait envie de le retenir, de lui expliquer sa décision, de lui avouer qu'il avait peur du regard des autres et de sa famille plus particulièrement. Il avait envie de lui raconter l'éducation religieuse que son père lui avait inculquée, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'humilier davantage après avoir passé des mois à se prostituer. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il en avait marre des hommes et de leurs désirs pervers, marre de plier devant plus forts et plus riches que lui, marre de savoir qu'ils avaient brisé son désir d'un jour connaître l'amour avec un garçon.

Hermione le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés, la robe en désordre, le regard assombri par l'alcool. Elle était jolie et désirable et il avait de nouveau envie d'elle. Il avait beau se sentir attiré par certains garçons, il ressentait également beaucoup de désir pour les filles et cela était tellement plus simple d'aimer le sexe opposé. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle pressa indécemment son corps contre le sien. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur la taille fine, les fesses rondes avant de les remonter le long des cuisses douces et tendres provoquant un millier de frissons chez la jeune fille brune.

« - Harry … »

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, ses lèvres étaient impatientes et passionnées, son corps était doux et ferme. Et, lorsqu'elle entrouvrit son pantalon d'une main assurée, il tenta d'ignorer le regard gris qui les observait perdu dans un coin d'ombre depuis la porte fenêtre. Il se contenta de perdre ses doigts sous le tissu de sa robe, il se contenta d'écouter ses gémissements de plaisir, il se contenta d'apprécier sa chaleur et sa tendresse sans se poser de questions. Ils finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre, le souffle court et les joues rouges de plaisir. Draco avait disparu depuis un bon moment et Harry se sentait plus rassuré sur lui-même maintenant qu'il venait de se prouver une fois de plus qu'il pouvait aimer le sexe avec les femmes alors qu'il détestait le sexe avec les hommes.

« - Harry … C'était … Waouh ! »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Si je te le dis ! Tu apprends vite … »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus, pour goûter à ses lèvres douces et pleines, pour frôler d'une main ses courbes rondes et tendres. La vérité devait se trouver là quelque part sous toute cette grâce féminine, sous toute cette tendresse amoureuse, sous toute cette affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Hermione était la fille qui allait le reconduire sur le droit chemin. Elle allait être sa bouée de sauvetage lorsque les clients seraient trop durs avec lui, lorsqu'il perdrait son aptitude à se rappeler que l'humanité ne se résumait pas à des hommes avides de sexe et prêts à payer pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'un corps. Il finirait par l'aimer, par en tomber amoureux même si cela lui prenait toutes ses forces pour y parvenir.

« - Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« - Oh Harry ! OUI ! Evidemment que je veux sortir avec toi ! J'avais si peur que tu ne me le proposes jamais et que tu te contentes de me baiser. Seamus m'avait dit que tu ne semblais pas avoir envie d'officialiser notre relation et que je devais donc me méfier mais … »

« - Mais ? »

« - Enfin, tu t'en doutes non ? Je … Je t'aime beaucoup. »

« - Je suis flatté. »

« - Oh ne fais l'idiot ! »

Elle lui asséna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête et Harry se sentit presque flotter dans les airs. Avec Hermione à son bras, personne ne remettrait plus jamais en cause sa sexualité et Draco finirait par se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne pouvaient être que des amis. La vie allait reprendre son cours habituel et, dans quelques années, il quitterait la prostitution occasionnelle pour redevenir quelqu'un de respectable. En attendant, Hermione serait à ses côtés pour embellir son quotidien et lui donner une raison de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et avec sa famille loin de lui, il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentionner ses fins de mois difficiles, son manque d'argent et sa pauvreté.

« - Allons rejoindre les autres, ils vont se demander ce que l'on fait dehors. »

« - Hermione, je dois te parler avant. Draco … »

« - Je sais. »

« - Tu sais ? »

« - Harry, je le connais depuis toujours ! Je sais que tu lui plais. Je sais qu'il t'a certainement parlé de son attirance. Et je sais que tu m'as choisie vue que tu viens de me demander d'être ta copine. »

« - Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« - Qu'il soit homo ? Ou qu'il soit intéressé par toi ? »

« - Les deux. »

« - Oh non ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je sais qu'il est gay depuis longtemps et tu es hétéro donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis juste triste pour lui et très contente pour moi. D'ici quelques temps, il passera à autre chose et vous pourrez être de très bons amis. Il ne te tiendra pas rancune. »

« - Tant mieux parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être en conflit avec lui. Je l'aime bien. »

« - C'est un chouette gars, en effet. »

Hermione attrapa sa main pour le tirer à l'intérieur et Harry évita le regard triste et meurtrier de Seamus lorsqu'il se posa sur leurs doigts emmêlés. Il évita aussi le regard pensif et inquiet de Dean qui ne cessait pas de se poser alternativement sur lui et sur Seamus. Enfin, il évita le regard gris de Draco qui était insondable et immobile comme si leur discussion sur la terrasse n'avait jamais eu lieu. Harry se contenta donc d'affronter le regard brillant de Cho qui semblait être heureuse pour sa meilleure amie. Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit facilement et, après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu et incertain, les conversations reprirent comme si rien n'avait définitivement changé entre eux.

Après tout, le spectacle devait continuer.

**OooooooooO**

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre quatre est bouclé. A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va se détacher un peu de la prostitution pour se concentrer davantage sur les relations entre Draco, Harry, Hermione et Seamus. Le carré est assez amusant à construire mais cela ne veut pas dire que Cho et Dean vont disparaître même s'ils sont des personnages plus secondaires dans les chapitres suivants. Alors au programme des prochains chapitres, nous avons le retour de Severus, la relation d'Harry avec Hermione et des grandes questions existentielles sur la vie. J'attends vos reviews pour me motiver à écrire car je suis comme les dauphins, il faut me donner du poisson pour moi travailler lol. **

**A bientôt,**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
